Tatooine Quest
by WildHorseFantasy
Summary: The Force is calling Anakin Skywalker back to his childhood home. A former slave boy's scars must face the challenges he had once failed. And if he succeeds, he may find hope for the return of the Jedi Order. Also has appearances by Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit of Star Wars. I just dream in their worlds...and sometimes, share the dreams.**

_This story is set in an alternate universe, where Anakin Skywalker survives after returning from the Dark Side and Obi-Wan, among others, also survives. It's a sequel to Heroes Homecoming, Healing Nightmares and The Jedi's Blood Bonds.  
_

* * *

Anakin strolled along the cliff side, watching the ocean waves roll. A cool breeze blew a lock of his hair back from his eyes. Obi-Wan was beside him, equally silent and meditative.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Obi-Wan finally remarked.

"Why does that sound rather ominous?"

"Because you are very sensitive."

Anakin glanced at him. "May as well hit me with it."

"Let's sit."

They sat down on a nearby natural bench of rocks covered in mossy velvet. Anakin's eyes were still glued on the water.

"It's about the sand people."

Anakin winced.

"You left a scar on the world that day. Understandable, in your grief, though not acceptable. You were not ready for the challenge of such a loss."

"If only it had ended there."

"My friend. I've been getting a very strong feeling you need to go home."

"Home?" Anakin frowned at him. "Home is where my family is."

Obi-Wan gave him a brief, half smile. "All right. Your first home."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Tatooine? Why? I hate sand!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "And after living there, I understand why."

"My family is here. Do I have to stay there? In exile or something?" Anakin's voice was tense. "I thought...you said I was doing all right..." His voice seemed to get younger as his insecurity rose.

"Not forever. There is something there you must face."

"The scar?"

"That's part of it. But I'm unclear on the rest."

"I...have to admit, I've felt it too. Drawn there, called there...since going back to Ilum. So, I'm looking for something, to do something, or to face something, but you don't know what?"

"I'm not omnipotent."

"Obviously. How will I know if I find it?"

"You'll know when the Force tells you."

"How reassuring." Anakin said dryly.

Obi-Wan turned to face him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met. "Anakin, I learned a lot about you just by living on Tatooine. You are very much of that world, for better or worse. There is a part of Tatooine in you. Your attitudes...your core beliefs were ingrained in you there, they are common among the populace in some areas. I think you'll understand yourself and your own actions better if you go back and face it."

"Little late isn't it?"

"No. Because you are needed in the present and will be needed in the future. And to truly be here, you must learn to let go of the past. To be who you are, accept who you've been, but not let it distract you in the present."

"Can I stay in touch?"

"Certainly."

"When do I leave?"

"About a week."

"I was afraid you'd say immediately."

"I wouldn't do that to you, if I could avoid it. For one thing, your wife would have my head."

Anakin smiled.

"And for another thing, we have those training sessions to work on."

"Ah."

"Now. How about we do a little moving meditation? I'd like to see your new lightsaber in action."

"Relatively peaceful action."  
"Definitely. May I see it?"

Anakin handed him the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan turned it over, sensing it's Ilum crystal in the Force, feeling the balance and alignment. He activated it and a blue blade ignited. He turned it, listening to it's hum. He deactivated it and studied the hilt again. Mostly silver colored alloys, with darker gray on the grip. A creamy smooth shape was embedded in the hilt, with an etching inlaid within. "May I ask what the symbol means?"

Anakin flushed slightly. He reached up and ran a hand through wind tousled hair.

"I have seen it before...somewhere." Obi-Wan pondered.

"I gave Padmé one like it, a japor snippet pendant, when I first met her. She still has it, wears it on a silver chain."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at him.

"The symbol is actually supposed to bring good fortune. When she found out I was building a new lightsaber...well, she surprised me with that. Asked if maybe I'd include it somehow, to remind me what I'm fighting for."

A slight smile curled through Obi-Wan's white beard and mustache. "Now there is a symbolism that would shock the council. A gift from your beloved."

"Gripe in the Force as they would, thinking of her usually helps my sanity. Probably because I know she wants me to be a Jedi and help people."

"Hold on to that core and you'll be fine. Though figuring out which people will always be a burden. Sometimes, no matter what you do, you have to choose between the equally deserving."

"Let's hope no time soon."

"And while I don't believe in luck...may that symbol indeed be a sign of good fortune. Force knows you've had enough bad!"

The following week, Anakin spent a great deal of time meditating, but he also found himself sparring with those closest. Luke and Ahsoka got clear enjoyment out of the duels. He still found himself sometimes just a bit timid with Luke. Luke, he knew, was a gifted lightsaber duelist. His talent was natural, better than many his age who had practiced all their lives. He knew Luke was oblivious to it. They were fairly evenly matched at this point. But the scales tipped solidly in Luke's favor when Anakin's own memories betrayed him. The occasional flashback to cutting his own son's hand off, the young man's horror at the revelation of his parenthood, would make him pull up, sometimes landing a sharp shiim mark on him or even duel ending blow with the training saber. The usual response to that was a disapproving shake of the head from Obi-Wan. But it was Luke who snapped him out of it. "You said, and Dariqsen proves, there are other fallen Jedi out there, right?"

"Yes."

"So I need this. I need you to go all out. Better you with a training blade than another live opponent. And..." Luke hesitated. "Better even Vader maiming me than someone else killing me. And anyone else would have, and I would have been if you weren't my Father. Right?"

Anakin winced at this awkward reminder. But Luke was right. They went again and this time, Anakin didn't hold back. By the time they were done Luke was winded with a few shiim cuts of his own, but they were easily healed burns of a training saber, and a reminder that you could never be too careful.

"Well now." Obi-Wan smiled after Luke left. "He certainly has a way with you."

"Hmm. Yes. Very persuasive. More like his mother in that area than he realizes. "

"Are you up for your next session?"

Anakin gave him a startled look. He'd already had both Ahsoka and Luke this week. "You're kidding."  
"No. I finally convinced her to put in the time. With Padme and Bail also pressing. They have to run interference, Mon Mothma tends to call on her a great deal."

"Makes finding balance hard."

"Yes."

"You'll have two sessions, one today and one tomorrow."

"You seem determined she practice with me, rather than Luke or Ahsoka."

"Controlling one's emotions is half the battle. Luke and Ahsoka don't really test that. You do."

"I wish it weren't so."  
"I know. But anyway, she can spar with them when your away."

Leia stood across from him, her sense awkward. It took some serious will power to do the respectful salute and bow of the Order's classical training. Obi-Wan didn't always enforce that. Didn't usually, in fact. He was pressing her on his insistence that she use it with Anakin. It was one thing to grudgingly respect him and accept his honest desire to do the right thing. Something else to show it in action. Anakin had a bit easier time returning the salute and bow.

"Begin."

The two circled cautiously, feeling each other's defenses. Obi-Wan had already told him how to start this. Anakin put aside doubts and attacked. Leia blocked. He riposted, sliding his sword around for a flank attack. So far he wasn't going all out, nor even close. She blocked, sidestepped and aimed for a neck swipe that he ducked and countered with a low angled sweep up at her torso. It scored her side, as she didn't get her weapon back around fast enough. She cried out and he shied away. In a real fight with a foe he could've taken her down, but he hesitated and a split second later she came back with a furious series of strikes that he barely deflected. He switched to a soresu blade shield defense. One hand held her side as she spun, overreaching slightly.

Obi-Wan's nod and urging flowed from the Force and Anakin took advantage to spin and kick the weapon from her hand. She yelled again, fell back, reached for the saber...only to have it leap into Obi-Wan's hand.

Anakin fell back, deactivating the training saber and flushing.

"That could've gone better." Obi-Wan said flatly.

Leia glared at Obi-Wan. "Why? What's wrong?

"Calm yourself and you'll know what's wrong with this picture."

Anakin's eyes slid half shut. He already knew what he'd say. He could've said it with him.

"Emotions were driving the battle, from the moment he scored."

Leia's lips tightened. Her brow furrowed. "It was a natural reaction."

"Yes. But you cannot let it drive the battle. It will feed the dark side if you do not maintain control."

She glanced at Anakin.

"It also made you sloppy. You're parries and strikes before were excellent. After, you were unbalanced, both physically and emotionally."

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

"Leia, every Jedi, from lowest initiate to highest Master had to go through this phase. You will make mistakes. If you think you are the only one to make it...on the contrary, I don't know of anyone who didn't. Why don't you meditate on that while I deal with the other part of this equation."

Leia sat back on a bench. She couldn't resist the urge to glance at Obi-Wan and Anakin, and the slight disagreement they were having.

"Anakin. You barely handled that better than her. You lost your nerve as soon as you scored."  
"I don't want to hurt her. She's a total newcomer to this."  
"It's a sparring session. There is always that risk. Better minor burns now than serious injury later due to lack of being prepared. You shouldn't have needed me to tell you to use her over reaction to teach the lesson."

Anakin scowled.

"I need you, Anakin. They need you. They need you to be a Jedi. You have done this with Ahsoka. You can do it now. I would not have named you a Jedi Master if I didn't truly believe you ready to be one."

"I hadn't given Snips a reason to hate me. I haven't...hurt her."

"I do believe Leia is past the hatred phase, even if her distrust is still close to the surface. These sessions should help that."

Anakin sighed. "All right. Should we try again? Or wait until the next one?"

"Do, don't try, again. I have something else planned for the next one."

It did go better the second time around. Leia got nicked again, but Anakin heeded Obi-Wan's advice and followed through, forcing her to focus on countering his blows rather than react to the pain. It worked rather nicely. For a few strikes, he could feel her anger and frustration. But she wrestled it under control and managed a nice spin out of reach, only to come back with a decent counter attack that forced him on the defensive. After twenty minutes of minor scrapes and no clear cut winner, Obi-Wan had them quit. They were both blowing a bit. Leia's eyes were wide and Anakin's were bright. A small half smile on his face revealed his pleasure. "That was good." He observed. Then he glanced at Obi-Wan. "Wasn't it?"

"Much better." Obi-Wan agreed. His comlink signaled. "Excuse me, it seems I'm needed elsewhere. Same time, same place tomorrow?"

Anakin nodded. Leia hesitated.

"I have something special in mind." Obi-Wan noted her caution. "It can't wait, not since I have an errand for him. And it does have to be him."

"All right."

Obi-Wan strode back toward the base. Anakin sank down on a nearby bench to rest, Leia landed on the other end, wiping her face with a towel.

A muffled chuckle came from behind, as two water bottles dropped from the sky. "Think fast."

Leia grabbed hers just before it would've bounced of the seat. Anakin smirked and made his do a fast circle before dumping a bit on his head.

"Show off." Ahsoka teased, coming around from behind. "Nice match. Funny too."

"Funny?" Anakin looked at her, frowning. Leia looked taken aback.

She glanced at Leia then smirked and folded her arms. "Really. Admit it. After all this time, every once in a while Obi-Wan still makes you feel like a ten year old padawan, doesn't he?"

"Hush, you." Anakin snorted, eyes widening and then narrowing. But his lip curled up a the side into a half smile. "When a man can tell stories of every indiscretion from the age of nine to your family, he definitely has some power."

Ahsoka laughed.

Leia's eyes widened. "Indiscretions?"

"I seem to recall a rumor about garbage pit races on Coruscant..." Ahsoka's eyes sparkled.

"Now don't you start! How did you even hear about that? That was...a long time ago."

"You were infamous, and not just because you were the Chosen One. The temple staff talked about your antics for years! Coming in, you and Obi-Wan covered in garbage..."

"And he didn't even let me collect my prize for winning." Anakin gave a not quite sorry smirk.

"I thought those races were illegal." Leia said.

"They were." Anakin conceded. "But, well, I was bored...history and politics and lessons, lessons, lessons and meditation, meditation, meditation..."

"I bet Rei Soffran ate you up."

"Sliced and diced." Anakin admitted.

"What happened to that one? Leia dared ask. Then she cringed, assuming he'd killed him.. "A Jedi, I assume? What was he, a lightsaber instructor?"

"Mm. No. Just had a tendency to see right through you to every secret flaw." Anakin scowled. "Now you mention it, I don't know what happened to him."

They both looked at him with interest.

Ahsoka blinked, thinking. "I thought he was killed? My friend Jobee was with him, and a bunch of other initiates."

"Records showed he took some initiates to Ragoon-6 for a training mission right when the Clone Wars broke out. They never came back. Last report showed he lifted off, but not a trace of them found. They were presumed dead..."

"Presumed?" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "I can recall times when that assumption was wrong."

Anakin nodded. "In any case, they found a bit of wreckage, but not enough to account for the whole ship. Without any clues as to where to look and a war breaking out, they just didn't have time to look for them."

Leia sighed. "I'd like to know more Jedi history. These people should be remembered, commemorated."  
"Obi-Wan says we are the commemoration." Ahsoka said.

Leia smiled faintly. "Well, still. There should be something tangible besides the very few left."

"Yes." Anakin acknowledged as she rose and walked away. "There should."

* * *

**Notes:**

_Anakin and the garbage pit racing is told in_ **Rogue Planet** _by Greg Bear_

**Glossary:**

**shim**: _cuts and burns from sparring or combat with lightsabers, a sign of a tough fight between skilled opponents_

**soresu**: _Jedi combat style with an emphasis on defense._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Anakin found Obi-Wan waiting, but Leia running late.

"Well. What's this something special you have planned?"

"Wait and see."

"Oh." Anakin cocked his head, eyes narrowing. "Good surprise or bad?"

"I won't know until your done."

"How helpful."

Leia finally jogged in. "Sorry I'm late. Mon Mothma needed me." Her expression was pensive. "It's really awkward to have one's biological mother and adoptive father suddenly start leaning on our leader and insisting she not monopolize my time."

Anakin put a hand to his mouth to hide a smile, but he couldn't block the amusement rolling off him.

"It's not funny." She still marveled to realize this man used to be Darth Vader. She had never imagined him laughing for any reason.

"I'm not laughing at the situation. I'm laughing because I wouldn't mind seeing that...Padme vs Mon Mothma on the subject. And I can bet Captain Solo is on Padme's side."

"You'd win that bet."

Obi-Wan scratched his beard to hide his own amusement. "I must admit, it would be two immovable objects colliding. But you must be the one to decide, Leia."

"I know. It's amazing how I plan things and then time just gets away!"

"You might want to spend a few minutes meditating. We're going to do something different."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Enough with the cryptic hints, what are we doing?"  
Obi-Wan pulled out a bag. He yanked out two sets of darkened goggles.

"Oh joy. The lights out, no eyes exercise." Anakin was uneasy.

"How am I supposed to see?" Leia objected.

"You aren't."

"I suppose I should be comforted he can't see either."

"Not really. He's not your opponent, he's your partner."

"Oh..." Anakin said.

"What?" Leia was confused.

"I have some training remotes here. You two are going to defend against them together. You both fail or you both pass. Well, not really. It's not a that kind of test. It's more to see where you need work."

Leia was disturbed.

Anakin snorted.

"You are not competing with each other."

Anakin sighed. "I hate these exercises."

"I know." Obi-Wan smirked. "You were always rather choosy who you teamed with. Surely you don't mind teaming with your own relatives?"

Anakin flushed and glanced aside to see Leia flushing too. They did not discuss their relationship, ever. It was too awkward.

"I'm just not big on blindfolds. It's not the not seeing, it's...well..."

"Your time in the mask has left you claustrophobic. I had noticed. Nonetheless, you are doing this."

Anakin sighed, putting on the goggles. He couldn't see a thing, but he could feel Leia's discomfort. It occurred to him she had the same competitive spirit he and Luke shared. She just didn't reveal it as much. They were side by side in the grassy area, when Obi-Wan tossed up the training remotes. They were not a consistent bunch. Various sizes and styles, some patched together by Anakin for this very purpose. Not that he'd foreseen this particular exercise! Their weapons packed varying degrees of zing. Training sabers ignited as the robotic drones hovered and circled. They opened fire, charging, retreating, aiming for where ever a training blade didn't block.

Their training sabers made short work of the first blasts, Anakin succeeded in sending one back to it's sender and another into it's neighbor. One came close enough to singe him from Leia's side when he couldn't block without hitting her. One on his side missed him when he ducked and she yelped as it hit her. Anakin put his blade up in on guard position and sidestepped away from her to give them both space. He reached out with the Force, and for Leia. He felt her uncertainty, a partial blockage in the road to a connection. But he ignored it, letting his own senses and warning filter through the connection, letting her know of his intent.

One more shots zinged through on his side and hit her as she reacted to slow. But then she took the warnings and dodged. He had one nearly smack him from her side.

"Leia, you need to open up to him. Let him know what you are going to do, so he can compensate. Right now he's doing all the sharing."

Leia growled but he felt her struggle to share with him. Anakin was able to avoid the rest of the remotes, but it was partly due to his easy interpretation and experience rather than her ease at sharing.

Finally the remotes all fell silent as the last one bounced on the grass, deactivated.

"You can come out now." Obi-Wan observed. As they pulled off the goggles he added, "Not bad. Not great, but not bad." He studied Leia. "You're discomfort at opening to him is blocking you."

"I thought I did open up." Leia scowled.

"She was trying." Anakin observed.

"I don't need you to defend me!" Leia replied sharply.

"I'm not defending you, I am stating a fact."

"Yes." Obi-Wan was calm. "No one is accusing you, Leia. Considering how many reasons you had to distrust, how much history lies between you, that is a very good start."

She flushed at this and glanced back at Anakin. He was retrieving remotes and stuffing them back in the bags.

"So...how did he do?"

Obi-Wan rose his eyebrows at her.

"It's okay. My failings are hardly a secret." Anakin commented, noting the reaction.

"Actually you did very well, I could feel you compensating and reaching out. I think your training is overriding your misgivings on this one."  
"Glad I'm getting something right."

"And the fact that you don't mind anyone overhearing the criticism is a big improvement over the old days. You were very touchy about that, once upon a time."

"Sounds like someone was insecure." Leia observed.

"Why yes, I guess I was." Anakin admitted. Of course, now there was no point in hiding them. They had already seen the worst of him.

Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin had come a long way.

* * *

Anakin studied the ship he'd be flying to Tatooine the next day, when Bail Organa showed up. He nodded. "Anakin."

"Hi." Anakin glanced at him, surprised. Bail had been alternately hostile, angry, bitter and awkward since he'd shown up. He tolerated him. He did not seek him out.

"I need to talk to you about something..." Bail looked disturbingly like a womp rat asked to bell a krayt dragon.

"Okay."  
Bail considered the ship. "You're flying this?  
"Possibly they figure if it's a hunk of junk, it will limit my ability to get anywhere besides my approved destination." Anakin said dryly. The ship had rust spots, dents, a damaged shield array and no functional weapons, though they were there, as if for appearance sake. It listed slightly on one of it's landing gear.

"Ah. Yes. Well, knowing you and ships, you'll manage."  
"You didn't come here to discuss the ship."  
"No."

"Leia?"

"No...though, I am glad you two are working through things."

"Really?" Anakin was truly surprised.

Bail sighed and scratched his head. "I don't pretend to understand why you did what you did. Obi-Wan says the dark side is like an addiction. So I will say, I'm glad you're 'off the spice'. And he has taken great pains to explain how anger can lead there. Therefore Leia's anger has worried me."

"Me too."

"Anyway...the advisory council isn't really keen on you being off on your own."

"I wouldn't object to company. But Obi-Wan seems to think I need to do it...whatever it is...on my own."

"Yes...so...the suggestions was put forth..."

"Just spit it out. I won't go to the dark side on you."

"They want to implant a tracking beacon in you."

Anakin turned and stared at him. "Like a slave tracker?"

"Well...not quite. It wouldn't be a bomb or anything."

"No." His reply was flat.

"Anakin..."  
"I don't blame them for their doubts. What if the tracker code fell into the wrong hands?"

Bail held his hands out sideways. "I don't disagree with your concerns. But we really do need to be able to keep track of your whereabouts. It's just due diligence, in case...well, your involvement in things ever came out. Anyway...there are those on the Provisional Council who..., well, lets just say they can't blame you for anything if you have an alibi."

Anakin sighed, propped an arm on the ship's side and tilted his head to look at him. He internally had to grant that last was a good argument.

"I know you've been helping." Bail went on. "And...I'm more worried about those who would push aside your tactical and military contributions due to politics than I can say...and I know you've never just disappeared without good reason. Your fast action saved Obi-Wan and probably a lot more."

"Politics often involve compromise. How about I wear the tracker and you can have it rigged to sound an alert if it's removed?"

Bail hesitated, thinking. "But you wouldn't remove it?"

"Not unless the enemy got ahold of the tracker signal. In which case, removing it would be a call for assistance as well."

"I might be able to get them to agree to that." Bail said slowly, with some relief.

"Good. I'm surprised they didn't get Padmé to approach me on this."

"They tried. She refused, vehemently."

Anakin laughed, relieved. "Thank the Force. She knows I hate her being in the middle."

Bail managed a return smile. "And she is by far too stubborn to allow it to happen." He hesitated, offered his hand. "May the Force be with you on your trip...the light side, that is."

Anakin's eyes brightened and he shook it. "Thanks."

The next day they fitted a tracking cuff on his wrist and tested it. It worked well, pinpointing his location on the world very accurately. It was a bit more of a gamble how well it would work off world, especially whether the signal would work coming from the outer rim through the holonet. It was designed to be difficult, theoretically impossible, to remove without the key.

Of course, Anakin knew he could remove it. And the gauntlet on top included a subspace and hyperspace comlink, for emergencies.

The devices primary weakness was that it had to use the holonet to confirm location and signal. That meant using a frequency rarely used, designed to piggy back outgoing transmissions and not be noticed by the average holo channels, or the Empire.

Finally he was ready to leave. He tapped the wing of the ship lightly as he stood, waiting for Obi-Wan. The old Jedi finally showed up, gave the ship a once over and smiled. "Knowing you, you'll have that thing running like a pod racer on it's return."

"On the positive side, there isn't much I can do to hurt it! It'll be good to have something to tinker with though."

"Just don't let it distract you from your mission."

"Distract me? How can it distract me from what I don't know? Do you have any better idea what I'm looking for?"

"No. But I have a feeling you are looking at it the wrong way."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps, it's not that you need to seek it. Perhaps, it's waiting to find you."

"Ah. Well, ready or not...I guess here I go." He paused, glanced around and suddenly clapped Obi-Wan in a brief bear hug.

Obi-Wan snorted when he backed off and let him breathe.

"So sentimental!" But he was smiling.

"Making up for lost time, as best I can. See you soon...I hope."

"Yes. Stay in touch. And May the Force be with you."

"The light side, as Bail says!" Anakin grinned as he climbed the ramp.

Obi-Wan watched him go until the ship became a distant dot, then disappeared.

Anakin spent most of his time en route tinkering with the ship, fixing the alignment drifting on the sublight drive, investigating the balance of the landing gear and checking the weapons. He didn't plan to need them, but the fact they were completely almost completely unusable was disturbing. One never knew. Only one fired at all, and that was the starboard one. Even that wouldn't focus or swivel. The shields, fortunately were in fine shape.

He sighed, talking to himself, or any Force spirits who might be watching. "Honestly. You'd think they pieced it together from spare parts. It's not even the right sublight engine, it's not really compatible with the nav system and it's hooked into the hyperdrive connector wrong."

Anakin wondered if this was really the Alliance's wariness of him that led to the junky ship, or if it was Obi-Wan making sure he had something to occupy his mind and keep him busy enroute. He wouldn't put it past him. Obi-Wan knew how uncomfortable he was about going to Tatooine.

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

On arrival, the first obstacle presented itself. He couldn't land anywhere near Obi-Wan's old hut, which was to be his temporary abode. A massive sandstorm was in the area. Reluctant to stay in orbit, knowing the kind of ships that might be in the area, he landed in Mos Espa. An odd feeling came over him as he strode out of the ship, locking it behind him At least he could check that landing gear and see about buying new parts. His first observation was that the landing gear was starting to sag before his very eyes. Clearly a pressure issue in some of the shock strut systems. Turning away, he found his life falling away. If it weren't for the higher from the ground view, he'd have thought he'd awakened from a dream and was still nine years old, or at best, the young man seeking his mother. The hanger looked the same as it had then. And strolling out into the street, nothing else seemed different either. The same desperate energies, the mix of alien, droid and human, sometimes the humans being the odder ones. Eopie shared the street with dewback and other beasts of burden a wide array of speeders and swoops. Jawas moved past staring at the droid rickshaws, fingers moving as if planning how to abscond with them. It was no Coruscant or Naboo for a busy market day. But it was busy enough, vendors passed by calling out wares, a near collision as a speeder roared by too fast and scared a ronto.

He had no particular aim as he wandered the street. He didn't know where they might carry the parts he needed.

So what made him wander toward Watto's old shop? It wasn't Watto's anymore, fortunately. But the name in hutteese on the door made him do a double take. "Wald's parts?" No. Surely it was a coincidence. But he heard Obi-Wan's voice in the back of his mind, an old memory, "There are no, or at least very few, coincidences."

He drifted closer. Standing near the door, near a speeder, a man and rodian were arguing with a weequay merchant. Anakin pricked his ears up.

"It was a fair deal for the price." The weequay insisted, one hand tucked on his hip. He didn't have a visible blaster. But Anakin's eyes roamed around and found a gamorrean nearby drinking with another weequay. Clearly they had interest in the conversation.

"Fair deal! Not for a landspeeder with stolen parts!" The rodian waved a finger under it's nose. "You cheated my friend!"

"My family was in that speeder!" The swarthy man motioned to it. "If those gangsters hurt them over your theft..." His voice was angry.

"I know nothing of gangsters." The weequay lied.

"Oh, sure you don't. Why should you care who the parts were stolen from as long as they don't come after you!"

The weequay shrugged. "Business is business. I sold you the speeder as is, Banai. If it had stolen parts, I know nothing of it. And I don't owe you any money!"

"You do owe him the money! Give it to him, or we will go to the authorities."

The weequay laughed. "Look at you, Wald, pretending we are on one of the rich inner worlds, demanded and ruled by Republics and Empires. The authorities here will care nothing for this petty dispute."

"This isn't just the money, Brondo. It's the gangsters. I can't drive my family in a speeder they are looking for! Take it back and give me the money."  
"Are you mad? I wouldn't buy back a speeder now that I know it has stolen goods! Especially now that I know gangsters are after it!"

Anakin couldn't resist drifting nearer. Kitster Banai? Wald? His childhood friends? It couldn't be, could it?

He kept one eye on the other two, who, he suspected, were backup for this Brondo character. He was almost to the door, when the Force warned him. His eyes widened and he looked around again. A figure darted into the shadows, talking on a comlink. In the distance, he could hear the hum of swoops. He shifted closer to the arguing trio. A group of motley, colorful swoops appeared, but they had matching insignia. Anakin could feel their cold hostility, and his eyes were drawn instantly to their weapons.

They opened fire, sending people screaming and diving for cover. They were aiming right for the trio by the speeder. Anakin aimed a Force push that knocked all three flat, allowing the shots to crash into the duracrete building over their heads. The gamorrean and weequay abandoned drinks and charged forward, shooting. One swoop rider fell. One veered out of control on his swoop when it was hit. But then shots found both of them and they were taken down. The swoops circled back, aiming for the three just scrambling up in the sand. Brondo was skidding and sliding into a run to dive between buildings.

Anakin's hand was already on his lightsaber hilt, but he hesitated. The lightsaber would draw attention. He darted for one of the swoops as it slowed and threw sand up on a turn. He leaped, kicked, and sent the driver flying. His weapon flew free and Anakin caught it. He quickly found a stun setting, and started shooting. He kicked the damaged swoop into gear, coercing it into the impromptu firefight. He glimpsed Kitster and Wald dive into the building and get the door shut. Finally it was Anakin and the leader, a klatooinian, who started shooting wildly. Anakin spun the swoop away and let the other chase him out of town. Anakin fired back occasionally as he dodged the blaster bolts, one shot nailed the second pursuer. He and the leader raced out of town. In the clear, with no witnesses, he and the bully circled on swoop, the other firing and expertly avoiding return fire.

Anakin glanced around. No witnesses out here in the sandy hills. He freed his lightsaber and flicked it on. The klatooinian was startled, but he kept shooting, snarling and finally Anakin deflected a shot taking out the bike, then knocking the creature off. He dismounted, approaching cautiously and feeling ill. He had seen too much death. But the creature wasn't dead, just badly injured. And to be fair, it was only because his own killing shot had been reflected back at him.

Anakin shook his head, loaded him on the swoop like a sack of grain and hurried back to town. He had old friends to meet and greet.

He dumped the klatooinian casually at a medic's door before setting out on a search for Brondo. Along the way he grabbed some clothes. A fairly exotic scarf, tinted shades and a prized lizard skin jacket in bright colors. The stuff was fairly expensive and took some haggling. But he needed a certain look.

He wasn't too surprised to find the weequay in the midst of frantic activity. He and his cohorts were in a hanger packing to leave. For a brief instance, he considered what he was planning to do. Obi-Wan might not approve. The old Jedi Council would've said it was none of their affair. Kitster didn't even know he still lived and certainly hadn't asked for his help. None of that phased him. The only thing that gave him pause was considering if it could, in any way, come back to haunt his friend. He didn't think so.

He Force tricked a nearby guard. "I need to see your boss. He'll want to see me. Alone."

"He'll want to see you alone. I'll get him."

Brondo hustled around the corner into his own office. The guard stepped back out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You want to see him alone." The door shut.

"No, I don't! I don't want to see him at...ulp!"

Anakin had casually slammed him against the wall, hand on his throat collar. He felt the dark side rise eagerly but squashed it. He wasn't here to kill. "You took something that belongs to us."

"I don't know what you..."

"You stole the parts right out of my boss's speeder." He growled.

"Oh, no, I think you are mistaken." The other clawed at his hand, which had just tight enough a grip to reduce his voice to a whisper and prevent a shout. "I did sell a speeder that needed parts...to a Kitster Banai...has a friend that sells parts, perhaps Wald stole them."

Anakin's disgust and anger stirred. This being would throw his friends under the AT AT. He would probably throw his own brother under as well.

"I know you stole them. The trail leads here." Anakin gave a bit of Force emphasis, nudging the being to realize he knew and the lies weren't going to work."You're in deep trouble."

"I..I..I didn't realize they were stolen, I'll give you your money back...double!"

Anakin considered. "No. They were custom. I want the parts."

"But I don't have them." He gurgled.

Anakin mused it was fortunate he had no desire to fall to the dark side again. The dark lord within urged him to just strangle him. But even had he wanted too, it wouldn't accomplish the goal.

"Get the speeder back. Give the buyer the money. Double."

"Oh. I...Oh. Yes. Excellent idea..."

"Now." Anakin's suggestions had a cross of implied threat and Force influence.

"Yes! Of course! Now!"

"And then, leave this planet! I want you off my turf!"

"Yes! Of course!" Brondo gasped.

"I'll know if you don't. I'll be back for my parts in an hour."

"An hour!" He gasped. "But..." he cringed at the withering look Anakin gave him. "Yes, of course."

Anakin left, but kept an eye on the place and followed at a discreet distance. Brondo hustled back to Wald's and practically threw the credits at the surprised Kitster. His lip curled up in a satisfied smile. The speeder was waiting when he got back.

"Oh, here, yes, you see! You can have the whole speeder for your troubles."

"Fine."

"Yes. Thank you...I'll be going now."

Anakin almost laughed as Brondo retreated to his ship and left. He paused, considering the speeder. He had half a mind...more than half a mind, to trade it, or strip it for parts for the ship. But that would still leave a very angry gangster on the loose.

Now he had to track down the gangsters. The obvious place to inquire, was Wald's. Obviously they had found out who was looking for it. A wave of nervousness hit him as he strode up. Would they know him? If they didn't should he tell them? He entered carefully, looking around and once again was blasted back to childhood. He'd only been here once since then, looking for Shmi. He hadn't taken time to appreciate how much shorter the counter looked. The whole place looked somewhat neater and more organized. A few pit droids sat folded up on the side. He heard voices in the back office.

He slid over the counter to knock. "Easy!" He put his hands up. The door had popped open to reveal a blaster pointed at him. "Do you always greet people like this? It can't be good for business."

Wald stared at him. "Only when people have been shooting at me."

"Wasn't me. I don't even have a gun." He'd left it out in the desert. It only now occurred to him he should've sold it for those parts...

Kitster peered out behind Wald. "Wait. Wald. He's the one that ran them off."

Wald's weapon dropped slightly. "Okay. Why?"

"I needed the exercise." Anakin blinked, still trying to sort through what to tell them.

"Try again."

"Just trying to help."  
"That's not a normal attitude on Tatooine. It could get you killed. And you look like one of them."

"Oh. Sorry. It's a disguise. Mind if I shed it, it's kind of hot..."

"That jacket is for show, not for comfort." But Wald lowered the weapon.

Anakin shed the jacket and scarf, followed by the shades. Kitster let out a strangled noise and gripped Wald's arm. Wald looked at him and they were both staring. Anakin wondered, dimly, if it was the Force, a subconscious intention or an accident that he'd pulled his lightsaber out of hiding when he removed the jacket. Kitster was staring hard at him, dark eyes scanning his features.

"Ani?"

Wald was staring too, more wary, skeptical...

He couldn't do it. "Hey Kitster. Been awhile."

"Everyone thinks your dead."

"Yes. Well. People don't try and kill you if you think you're dead."

Wald's eyes were wide. "Can't be Ani. It's been decades."

"Wald! I know it's Anakin." Kitster objected. "Anyway, how many friends do we have that carry a lightsaber?"

Wald wanted to believe. Anakin could feel it. "What did you do with the money I left you, Kitster? You seem to have done well."

"I bought a book on etiquette and earned my way to freedom. And Wald won on that swoop bike you designed!"

"Oh..." Anakin's brows rose. "I don't recall fixing that steering issue."

Wald finally lowered the weapon completely. He radiated relief and gave him a rodian smile. "It wasn't fixed. I built it and won anyway. Every once in awhile, someone still wants to ride it. I won't let them anymore. Someone almost died..."

Anakin winced.

"Why are you here? Don't tell me after all this time, you just decided to look us up." Kitster was puzzled.

"Well...kind of. I was in the area, but my landing zone had a nice big storm blowing through. So I thought I'd check out my home turf." He leaned back on the counter, folding his arms casually.

"You picked a great time, Ani. That sleemo Brondo sold Kitster a speeder with stolen parts. And the gangsters want it back! This might not be the best place to be to stay alive."

"But he did buy it back, for twice as much." Kitster pointed out.

"Still. Might not satisfy the gangsters." Wald was worried.

Kitster was staring hard at Anakin. He glanced at the garish, shed clothes. "You wouldn't know anything about that change of heart, would you?"

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Anakin couldn't stop the half smile. Kitster was quick.

Kitster shook his head in confusion. "What did you do?"

"Let him think I worked for the gangster and wouldn't settle for less than the speeder and all parts back. And his immediate departure from the planet."

Wald was chuckling. Kitster gave him a bemused smile. "You know, we haven't seen each other in years and you just risked your neck for me."

Anakin burst out laughing at that. "Galaxies, Kitster, I've risked myself for things a lot less valuable than a friend."

Kitster smiled. Wald's finger twitched to the gun as a shadow darkened the door. But then it passed.

"So you've got the speeder?" Wald was uneasy. "The gangster..."

"Whose name I need, if you don't mind."

"You need his name?" Wald was surprised.

"I just got here. I'm not up on the local gang scene. I assume he wants his stuff back, though I doubt he deserves it. Maybe he'll stop shooting people if he gets it."

"You just going to drop it where he can find it?"

"No, I'm going to negotiate a peace treaty." Anakin said, only half joking. "If I drop it off the jawas will strip it before he even finds it."

"Too true. You really think you can negotiate with Zanzar? He deals with hutts and slavers. Very dangerous."

Anakin shrugged. "He wants his speeder. I'm sure we can come up with something. That's what I was trained to do. What's he look like? Where does he hang out?"

"Twilek, red skin, scars, hangs out at Destor Cafe and bar. Got a big gang and swoops...if he knows you took a chunk out of them, he won't be friendly."

"You've done enough, Anakin." Kitster was suddenly concerned.

Anakin considered for a second, letting his eyes slide half shut and consulting the Force. No. No the gangster wouldn't leave his friends alone. Not until he got what he wanted.

"If Zanzar wants the thief, let him chase Bardo. But he'll get back his speeder. I can handle him. Most of his crew didn't get a good look at me. The only one who did I dumped at the med center, badly injured."

"What happened to him?"

"He got hit by his own blaster bolt." Anakin motioned to his lightsaber casually. "Not a good idea to shoot at a Jedi." He hesitated. "Do me a favor though? Don't spread it around that I'm here, or who I am. Still a lot of people that might decide I'd make a nice trophy."

"You got it Ani."

"Be careful, my friend." Kitster offered a handshake and then pulled him into a swift embrace. "I don't want to hear about you being another body on the street."

"Not going to happen. See you in a bit, okay?" Anakin headed out.

Pulling his hood up and sauntering toward the cafe. He didn't enter right away. He paused to touch the Force, getting a feel for the place. A small crowd of ne'er do wells near the front. A couple of young moisture farmers, pretending to be tough and excited at the adventure made him smile. He could imagine Luke like that. A jawa, a couple of bounty hunters and a few whose Force sense was vague, rounded out the occupants. Finally he strode in.

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

He found the gang's leader in the back, where he could watch the doors. He also easily identified his go between.

"Where do you think you're going?" The aqualish warbled.

"Work for Zanzar, do you?"  
"What's it to you."

"I'd like you to tell him I found something that belongs to him."  
"What's that?"

"I'll tell him, not his muscle man." His voice as casually confident.

The creature growled. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Don't I? I have what he wants. And I'm willing to get it back to him. How is that 'messing' with him?"

Uneasy beneath the bluster, the go between pushed away from the table. He was used to people being intimidated by him. Anakin's lack of concern just confused him. He whispered to the red twilek in the corner and then motioned him over.

Anakin was almost shoved into the seat. He was aware of the eyes on him in this den of scum.

"You have something that belongs to me?"

"Apparently."

"How did you come across it?"

"Let's say the one who had it, was in a hurry to get rid of it. Didn't know it was yours."

"But you do."

Anakin shrugged.

"What do you want?"

This was a trap. The twilek had no intention of giving him anything but a beating in exchange for the stolen goods. Fortunately, Anakin wasn't fooled.

"Oh, just a truce and an introduction. I'd heard of you and was impressed by your organization. Thought I should say hello."

"And you are?"

"Anakin Naberrie." His voice was calm.

"You take a big gamble, getting into my business just for an introduction."

"Well, I do kind of have other reasons." Anakin's eyes grabbed the twilek. "I hate to see innocent people get hurt. For instance, people who really didn't know they had what belonged to you. Now, on the other hand, if the truly guilty party gets pounded..." Anakin spread his hands politely. "That's justice."

"I see."

"Do you?" Anakin cocked a brow at him.

"And who would the truly guilty party be?"

"A character called Brondo."

"He has already left the planet."

Anakin shrugged. "Surely a gang with your reach can find him easily enough?"

The other considered. "Possibly." Suddenly the lekku shook in agitation and his eyes narrowed in realization. "You! You're the one who interfered with my men!"

Anakin stared at him. "Me? I wouldn't interfere with your business...unless of course, innocent people were in the firing line. Where they?" He asked in all innocence.

The other was boiling with anger.

Anaikn continued calmly. "You know, you didn't lose anything. None of your men were killed. None of your swoops destroyed. If anything, you found out they could do a little more training. After all, it looks like a mere passerby was able to take them out. Really. If they're any more than mere bullies, surely they can do better?"

The other huffed, fumed, but his eyes widened and suddenly he laughed. "You know what? I think I like you! You've got nerve. Perhaps you would be willing to train them?" He went very still then. "But I want those parts. And my swoop back." He growled, shifting suddenly.

"Your parts are in a speeder in hanger 8A on the east side." Anakin's eyes held his. "And your swoop is outside the med clinic, where I dumped that klatooinian. As for training them...I'm a bit busy at the moment but I'll keep it in mind."

The other snorted. "You are either very brave or completely insane. Go! Before I change my mind. I will focus my anger on Brondo to make sure everyone learns the lesson!"

Anakin nodded and smiled, departing at a confident swinging walk. He didn't sigh in relief until he was several blocks away and sure he wasn't being followed.

"He agreed! Gosh, Ani, I wasn't sure you'd come back in one piece!" Wald gasped.

Anakin refrained from observing he'd already lost various pieces of himself across the galaxy. "He liked me. Said I was either brave or crazy." Anakin took a sip from a water bottle Kitster handed him.

"We were debating that very thing."

"So have a lot of other people. Myself included."

"Will you be around long?" Kitster asked slowly.

"Here? No. But I'll be out near the Jundland Wastes."

"What's out there?" Kitster frowned. "Besides a great place to take holoscapes."

"Huh. I didn't even know that much. I don't know really. I was advised to go there and wait."  
"For what?"

"Not sure."

"Advised by someone you trust?"

"With my life and my family's lives." Anakin replied.

"Maybe I'll come and see you. I could use some new holoscapes over there." Kitster said slowly, "If that's all right."

"I'd like that." Anakin finished the water. "I'd better go. I still need to find parts to fix the ship."  
"Don't be silly. The least we can do is give you parts!" Wald waved around at the junk.

"Okay. I'd appreciate it. It's going to take a lot of fixing anyway, I swear I think someone built it from scrap."

"Give me a list."

Anakin rattled it off and followed Wald into the yard. The rodian stood, hands on hips. "I think that kind of stuff is over there. He pointed. I'm trying to catalogue it all. But I'm still at it."

"I'll help you look." Kitster said. "Didn't get your choice of ships?"

"'Fraid not." He could feel Kitster's eyes on the back of his neck, pondering. Finally he asked, "Anakin...the news has been buzzing a lot with the name Luke Skywalker. Apparently from Anchorhead. Is he...related to you?"

Anakin was leaning forward on a pile, reaching for a part that was precariously placed just out of reach. He cocked his head and glanced back, smiling. "He's my son."

"Oh I wondered. Where you...are you married?"

"Yes. You met her."

"I did?" Kitster was genuinely confused.

"Padmé."  
"That girl from Naboo, who was a couple of years older?" He gasped.

Anakin snickered. "That girl, pulled a fast one on us. She was the Queen of Naboo and pretending not to be because the Trade Federation was hunting her. She went on to become a Senator, so we saw each other a lot."

"You married a queen? A senator?" Kitster gasped.

"Mmm. It's not quite as great as you think. I broke code."

"What do you mean?" Kitster asked as Anakin let out a triumphant "Aha" from the pile. "Uh oh," followed quickly. The part was hung up on another one and threatening to topple all of it. He couldn't reach it...Kitster's eyes widened as Anakin motioned with one hand. The part in the way lifted and set aside, allowing him to pull the required one free without toppling the pile.

"It means the Jedi forbid attachments. Including marriage. Would've been a horrible scandal if it came out. We had to sneak around."

"Oh." Kitster said, still blinking at how casually he'd done the impossible.

Anakin started back out. Wald was back inside, haggling with a customer. "Bye Ani...see you later?" Wald asked hopefully.

"Hope so." Anakin replied with a wave. "Thanks for the parts."

Kitster followed him a few steps. Anakin stopped suddenly. Hesitantly, he looked back. "Kitster, what happened to the others?"

"Amee was bought by someone looking for help in a shop, mostly out of desperation. Not a big fan of slavery. As soon as the shop did good enough business, he freed her. But more than that, his son fell in love with her and married her."

"Nice!" Anakin said approvingly.

"Melee had the same sort of deal, except for the marriage bit. She still works for her former owner in Mos Eisley. The only one we lost track of was Seek. He got sold to an offworlder."

"Ugh." Anakin winced. He considered for a moment. "Well, you never know. He may turn up someday." Anakin's eyes lowered and he fiddled with the bag holding the parts. "I...found out where Hala ended up." He said cautiously. "I guess it might just reopen old wounds, telling Amee though."

Kitsters eyes held his. "Bad?"

He nodded. "Killed by Krayn on Nar Shadaa." Anakin stared into space for a moment. "That's...one of the first times I ever had to kill...when I ran into Krayn. He won't be killing any more slaves." he admitted. Did he have a choice? He wondered now. Probably not. The problem was, at the time he hadn't even sought one.

"I guarantee no-one misses him."

Anakin smiled faintly. "I guess not. See you Kitster."

Anakin got the ship ready and didn't dare linger. His emotions were a confused jumble of pleasure and pain. He took off for the Jundland Wastes. The past was colliding with the present and he was quite sure it wasn't over yet. He found Obi-Wan's hut, still abandoned. Anakin carefully threw the camo net over the ship. Then he turned to survey the place. The first thing that hit him was an immense sadness and loneliness. How many years he and Obi-Wan had been apart, each suffering for Anakin's mistake and both missing the other? Both hurting but only one admitting it?

He entered and found womp rats had made off with part of the bed's padding for a nest. Wind had blown sand in the doors and windows, even though they'd been shut. He headed for the moisture vaporator and flicked it on. It started with a reassuring hum. Retreating to the ship, he gathered food and a bedroll before coming back in. He tapped the generator of the conservator and found he needed to plug a battery in to restart it. He looked at the cooling unit and found it needed repairs. It would only run at half power. He might need parts. He set that aside to deal with later. Food put away, bedroll out, he found a broom and scowled as he swept out the worst of the sand.

"I'm here." He said aloud. "Now what?"

Qui-Gon's voice whispered, "Wait."

"For what?"

"It has already begun."

He sighed. Wait for his painful past to catch up. It was good to see Kitster and Wald. But the grief he felt at failing them was an ache that caught his breath. He'd left a hero. They thought he still was one. Anakin fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Attachment was forbidden. He'd finally found a sort of uneasy balance with that. He didn't love his family less, but he now was highly aware of the danger. Sometimes love meant trusting and letting go. They would come back to him if they could. But the nagging knowledge that someday he would lose them, they would join the Force and leave him behind (unless he went first) hurt. He could not always protect them. And they had a right to serve the Force and sacrifice to protect as well. Now he'd come to realize there was another attachment that had plagued him, one he'd never really dealt with at all. One he'd never even been aware of. It was the attachment to the life that should have been.

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin spent the days tinkering with the ship, meditating, doing lightsaber velocities and sometimes just thinking. It was extremely lonely. Once Kitster came out and shot some holoscapes and they wandered the area, talking. But Anakin stayed silent on where he went after the fall of the Jedi. Another time he was walking and spotted a distant line of sandpeople. That made him fall flat to his belly to stay out of sight. He rose and found sand had gotten in his clothes. It did not make him feel more compassionate to the sand people. Finally, he finally fired up the holo com on his wrist and called Obi-Wan. It was some time before he responded.

Finally his image flickered up on the holoplate. "Hello, Anakin. Settled in?"

"More or less."

"Everything all right?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound so sure of that."

Anakin snorted. Then he admitted. "It's kind of lonely."

"Very quiet. Consider it a vacation."

"This is not where I'd choose to take a vacation or a meditative retreat." Anakin stared at the holo. "This place is painful. It's..." His gaze dropped. "You were lonely, here."

"I had to learn to let go, too, Anakin."

"Does it have to hurt so much?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "With the Force unbalanced and the dark side on top, I daresay it did. You will be all right." His voice was gentle.

"Sorry. I guess I'm impatient. I hate sand." Anakin said ruefully.

"No positives to rediscover?"

"I didn't say that. Ran into a couple of old friends and helped them out. But it was kind of awkward. I can't tell them where I've been. And if they knew the truth..." His voice faded away.

"But they don't. And it's your decision whether to trust them with that. Be careful, my friend."  
"I will."

"The Force will be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan cocked his head. "The light side especially. Never forget you are loved."

"Thanks. I needed that."

Anakin finally hopped the ship back to Mos Espa, ostensibly to get parts for the cooling system. In reality, he just wanted to see his friends. Wald was delighted and refused to take money for the parts, so Anakin insisted on helping him with repairs that people brought in. This put him up against the usual question of where he had been. All he would say was that he'd been lost for a long time after the fall of the Jedi. It was not a lie. Wald offered him the chance to stay the night. He apparently even had Anakin's childhood home! Anakin dared venture in it for one night. But the memories were too strong.

"I hope you are not considering staying." Qui-Gon appeared. The Jedi spirit glanced around. "Though this is definitely returning to your roots."

Anakin shook his head. "Too many memories and the questions are hard."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am glad you are enjoying your friends company. But soon you will be needed elsewhere."  
"And I'll find out from Obi-Wan's hut?"

"You would find out here as well. But from here, it will be too late."

"If you know, why can't you just tell me?"

"I don't know all the details. For you, it is the future and in motion. The answer lies there."

Anakin returned to the Jundland Wastes the next day.

He lost track of time. Whenever he had to check what day it was, he thought of Obi-Wan, living here, waiting for Luke to grow up. Waiting until the Jedi could return. He had to force himself to let the thought go. Obi-Wan's patience had paid off. And he had benefited from it more than anyone. He was in the middle of a moving meditation one evening when something finally happened.

His first indication actually came right during it. A flicker of distant terror, anguish cries for a search. His mother dying in his arms took his breath so sudden he stumbled, barely extinguishing his weapon before it would hit his own leg. He forced himself to calm, sink into the Force and let go of the agony. Focus on his love for his mother, and hers for him, her days lived in happiness with loved ones. That calmed him but the distant tremor was still there, as was the vision. He couldn't pinpoint it. Why was the Force throwing this moment back in his face?

Scowling he finally turned into bed. Clearly something was happening but he couldn't force the vision and he didn't know where to look for answers. But it was a long time before he slept and when he did he dreamed. A Jedi cruiser, under fire. Escape to lightspeed. A young voice crying, "Master, the hyperdrive is damaged. We're losing control!" Being flung out into the void, out of hyperspace and heading a crash velocity toward an uncharted planet. "Everyone brace!" The voice was distantly familiar as the ship crash landed, never to take flight again...

He awoke with a jolt. What was that? Dream? Vision? And why was the voice vaguely familiar? It had the feel of a vision, but if so, it must be the past. The ship wasn't in service since the beginning of the Clone Wars.

He sighed as he sat up, rubbing his face. That distant tremor in the Force was still there. He was surprised to glance up and realize it was growing light out. He was even more surprised when he realized someone was coming. Rising, he hurried out and spotted a speeder coming at high speed. There was a sense of urgency and desperation rising from it. Kitster brought the speeder to a stop. He jumped out, pausing to help a woman out. Her eyes were wild. "You're Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin blinked. He glanced at Kitster. His friend had given his real name? There had to be a good reason.

"Well...yes." He made a conscious choice to trust his friend.

She clutched at him and he recoiled in shock. "Please! Help us find Anya!"

"Ah, don't do that, ...I'll help in any way I can but..."

"It might be the sand people or she might just be lost." Kitster said grimly urging the panicked woman to give Anakin space.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook and she looked at him, wide eyed. "I'm Silya Darklighter. I'm not normally so..." She shook her head, face contorting. "But she's my youngest. Everyone went out looking but no one found a trace."

"Her friend's dewback came in, without it's riders. It's got blood on it, it looks like giant bite mark. We know they went out riding. I was in town, planned to come out and do more holoscapes...and I remembered..." Kitster hesitated. "You found your Mother."  
Anakin winced. "Too late."

Kitster nodded. "And I'm so sorry. She deserved better. But Anakin, it's a miracle you found her at all..."

Anakin considered for a moment. If the sand people were involved his own natural hatred of them would work against him. But he didn't really know that they were. And the girl was in danger. Even just being lost on this world could be deadly.

"I have to warn you. I had a connection to my Mother, a connection in the Force. It won't be like that with your daughter, I don't know her. I can't guarantee anything."

She shook her head. "We've looked. We've tried! My husband and a few others are still searching. But they've run out of ideas on where to look. You have training...and I have nothing to lose."

He nodded. "You said 'riders'. Was someone with her?"

"Arin. A twilek boy from a neighboring farm. He owns the dewback. He's missing too." Kitster said.

"Do you know where they went, initially?"

She nodded. "But we already looked there."

Anakin let his gaze drift away, roaming the desert landscape. He looked back at her. "The dewback, is it alive?"

"Yes. Hurt, scared, but alive." Kitster nodded. He cocked his head in puzzlement. "Why?"

"If it's the only witness we've got, that's where to start." He glanced at the ship, then at the speeder. The ship would be faster, but they might miss something by taking it. Even just traveling by speeder, they may find a clue.

"Let's go."

They clamored into the speeder and raced for the Lars farm. Anakin hadn't realized where they were until they got there. He swallowed as the memories threaten to drown him. Burying his mother, being told she was taken, confessing to Padmé in the garage.

"You all right?" Kitster noticed his hesitation.

"Yes." He followed them to the garage.

"It doesn't live here." Silya explained. "Jovy...that's what Arin calls it, lives on the next farm over. We figure it staggered here because we were closer." She pressed her hands together, grimly. "Jula is still out looking. But some of the others have gone home. Arin's father Dovin is out there still too. Jenya, his mother, had to go home. The heat and stress finally got to her. And that's saying a lot, she's a strong woman."

He walked up to the moaning dewback. It had a large bandage on it's hip and a piece of tail conspicuously missing and bandaged. "Hey there, Jovy." He gently laid a hand on the uncomfortable animal. He closed his eyes, reaching into the Force and touching it's mind. Flashes of unclear images came to him. A boy and girl, one enough like Silya, she must be Anya. The boy was a twilek, threadbare but happy. A group of rough looking beings near a ship, ducking into a canyon to hide, a roar...then a flash of pain and panic and terror. Running. He opened his eyes, scratching the large head thoughtfully. He considered the condition of the dewback. It was in some pain and that hip would definitely impede travel.

"What are you doing?" Silya asked, confused.

"I'm debating if it can travel."

"You weren't planning to ride it?" Kitster's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, but I was considering persuading it to go back and following it." He glanced back at them. "Do you have a map?"

"Of course...oh wait, Jula took it."

"I've got one." Kitster hurried back to his speeder and brought the holomap in. Anakin sat on the familiar edge of the oil cistern and studied it. Kitster had marked it with the best holoscape locations.

"We're here." Silya pointed. "And here is is Arin's family farm, and here is where they were going. Out to watch the older kid's do their racing around in skyhoppers." She glanced at him. "Luke used to do that..."

Anakin smiled. "I know." He glanced at her. "You have a relative in his squadron, right?"

She nodded, surprised. "Gavin. Anya's brother."

"Okay..." He considered. "Have you checked this area?" He pointed to a section on the map.

"Some of it. We didn't think they'd go that far. They usually are very good about not going out without an itinerary. Just in case. Well, sometimes Anya does wander a little ways off. She's interested in geology. Wants to figure out how to make things grow better and make this a better place."

Anakin nodded. "Well, they have to be somewhere this way, given that hip injury." He motioned to the dewback.

Silya swallowed. "It's still such a big area."

Anakin turned back to the dewback. He touched the head again. "Wish Obi-Wan was here. He's better at communicating with animals." Nonetheless he kneeled, looking the creature in the eye and touching it with the Force. He could sense an attachment to it's rider there. It moaned. Anakin gently touched the hip with the Force, doing his best to ease the pain. Another area he hardly specialized in. Jovy moaned again, shuffled on the makeshift bed they'd thrown down on the hard floor. For a long moment, the creature just shifted. Then it let out a grumbling moan and rose. It started to shuffle to the door, leaving Silya and Kitster gaping. Anakin was a bit surprised too.

"Okay. Silya, are you in touch with the other searchers?"

"Yes."

"You might want to let them know where I'm going to look."

"Where we are going to look." Kitster said, determined.

Anakin opened his mouth to object, but noticed the dewback was already limping off at a determined if resigned pace. "Right. Let's go." They jumped in Kitster's new used speeder and raced off after the dewback. Kitster steered, glancing at Anakin in the passenger seat, eyes glued to the dewback.

"If this Obi-Wan is better with animals, he must be able to make dewbacks do cartwheels."

Anakin smiled. "You might know him. Ben Kenobi? That's his hut I'm staying in."

"That old hermit?" Kitster was startled. "Oh. No. Wait. Not really...not General Kenobi? Your names were always side by side in the news."

"Yes. He was watching over my son from a discreet distance."

"Wow. Can you really talk to animals? Or...well, what were you doing in there?"

"Sometimes...it's not a consistent thing. Depends on the person and the animal. With Jovy there, I got flashes of images and smells. Vibrations. Not words. I could tell it cares for it's person. That's what I used to get it to go back. But it's definitely scared." He hesitated. "I have a feeling they ran into a krayt dragon."  
Kitster gasped. "Then we may not find...what we hope."

"Maybe. But there was more. They saw something, someone chased them."  
"Sand people?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. People with a ship."

"Why?"

Anakin gave him a rueful look. "Sadly, the dewback did not know that."

Kitster laughed. "Oh. Right."

The landscape zipped by as the dewback's bandaged tail waved ahead. It's speed was fairly impressive considering the lurching gait caused by the hip injury. Once or twice it slowed, paused, then started up again. Once it stopped completely, moaning. The canyon's were in sight.

Anakin climbed out and went to it. The beast was clearly in pain. He reached out and eased the pain in the hip again. Kitster tossed him a water bottle and he offered a drink to it. It licked water out of his palm. Sighed. Started off again at a slower pace.

They followed and then they reached the canyons. The dewback slowed, eventually it stopped and Anakin could feel it's fear. It's head was higher than normal, nostrils flaring. One scaly forefoot scratched the ground nervously. Anakin hopped out again. He closed his eyes. The breeze blew smells of dry canyon and a musty scent. A faint distant cry whirled through the canyon. The dewback was petrified. It wanted to run. Anakin patted the scaly neck. "I guess you can wait here." It continued to shuffle nervously as he turned back to Kitster. "Trouble ahead."

"The dragon?"

"Could be." Anakin strode toward the entrance to the next canyon, some way ahead and to the right. Kitster grabbed a rifle and hurried after. "Uh, Anakin? Do you have a weapon besides that?" He motioned to the lightsaber.

"No. Don't worry, it'll be enough."  
"I really wouldn't want you to get that close to a dragon."

He cocked a brow at him. "I sincerely hope I don't need to. We should try and stay downwind of it, anyway." They clamored over rocks and took a winding trail on the side of the canyon. Kitster gasped as his boot hit something. "Oh no." It was a carcass. Humanoid, but not one of the ones they sought.

"Hm." Anakin kneeled, studying the remains. He gently pulled the gun from the creature's hand. "It was running from the canyon. And it's not one of our missing teens." He gave the creature a slight tug, flipping it onto it's back.

Kitster winced and stepped back. "Do we really need too..?"

Anakin pulled a pair of knives out of two rear sheaths and motioned to the heavy rifle holster on it's back, now empty. "This guy was really well armed." He looked up at Kitster and rose. "I have a feeling it's one of the ones that was chasing them."

"Not a krayt dragon hunter?"

Anakin looked around. "Well, if he was a hunter, I wouldn't think he'd be on foot. How would he carry the trophy out? I doubt even the jawas would steal a speeder from a krayt dragon's turf."

"Oh. True." Kitster was both relieved and nervous as he followed him along the path. They passed a couple of blaster scorch marks on the canyon wall. They glanced at each other. The marks smelled strong and fresh, still warmer than the surrounding shadowed wall. "Galaxies." Kitster muttered. Ahead lay two more well armed bodies, or what was left of them.

"Very hungry dragon." Anakin observed. "Hope it got it's fill on the bad guys."

"Hope it doesn't get it's fill of us."

"Don't worry. I'll stay in front of you."

"What if it eats you?"

"I'll give it a nasty case of indigestion."

"That is so not funny."

"Who says I'm joking?" Anakin was eyeing the torn pieces of a the dewback saddle. He kneeled, studied the prints. He got up and broke into a trot. Following the trail led him to a wall, which he started to climb. He found a cave in the middle. Tooth and claw marks surrounded it. The dragon hadn't been able to squeeze in. Broken scales littered the sides. Hurrying along it was not easy. The ceiling dropped in places and in others it was so narrow he barely could squeeze through.

"Are we sure they came this way?" Kitster whispered. His voice echoed.

"Yes. Their prints ended here and the dragon tried to follow." Anakin's voice was soft. He reached into the Force. "This comes out somewhere. I can feel a breeze coming from the other end."

The biggest obstacle proved to be a dip, which seemed to fall almost straight down. Anakin peered down it. The ground was soft on the edge and crumbling. "Broke through here."

"They fell down there?"

Anakin paused, pulled out his lightsaber and lit it. The blue light added to the dimness filtering from cracks high above. He kneeled and studied the area. "No...looks like someone fell but caught themselves. I see finger marks on the other side. "We'll have to jump it." He looked back at him, glanced at the low area of the narrow ceiling right next to them. "Can you make it?"

Kitster peered around at the hole. "I think so."

Anakin wasn't thrilled with the answer, but reassured himself that he could always grab him with the Force if needed. He leaped over easily, though avoiding hitting his head was a challenge. Kitster did knock his head but just made it. The ground threatened to crumble but Anakin pulled him forward. His head rose, listening. He could feel a presence close by. Hurrying forward around two corners and a short stretch of tunnel, he found Arin. The boy was curled in the fetal position, eyes closed.

"Arin!" Kitster gasped. The boy started in fear.

"Mr. Banai? How did you find me?"

"Anakin tracked you, with the help of Jovy."

"He's alive?"

"Hurt but alive. Where's Anya?"

The boy's eyes filled with tears and he pointed up the tunnel. "We tried to exit the other end of the tunnel. She was in front. They grabbed her."  
"Who?"

"Sand people! We stumbled on their camp! I ducked back in here and they didn't see me...I managed to hide down a shaft. But I couldn't go back for help, because of the dragon and the men chasing us. And the rock blocked my comlink signal. I didn't know what to do!"

_to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

"Sand people! We stumbled on their camp! I ducked back in here and they didn't see me...I managed to hide down a shaft. But I couldn't go back for help, because of the dragon and the men chasing us. And the rock blocked my comlink signal. I didn't know what to do!" Arin stood up.

Anakin inwardly winced. Why did it have to be sand people? Why was fate so determined to test him like this? "Who was chasing you?" He asked, to distract himself from the impending crisis.

"Don't know. Think they were Hutt slavers. Wore Gorga the Hutts markings. He took over Jabba's palace, as the guardian of Rotta. They had a fresh load of slaves, new caught I think. Didn't act like broken in slaves, least, not what I've seen in Mos Eisley. The slavers saw us and chased us. Think they were just going to add us to the group."

A surge of anger went through Anakin at the mention of Rotta. He'd help save that Hutt and here it was, coming back to haunt him. But he dismissed the thought to deal with later. "I'm going ahead. You two wait here."

"But the sand people!" The boy cried.

"I'll be careful."

Kitster looked uneasy at this as he handed the boy a canteen. "Please do. You wouldn't make us go out through a krayt dragon's territory alone, would you?"

Anakin grinned. "Don't worry."

Anakin found numerous turns and pits along the path ahead, but it was clear where the exit lay. The breeze swirled sand in from that direction. He shifted deeper into the Force, making himself almost invisible. The breeze aided him by blowing away his scent. Creeping to the cave he glanced around and then exited. He was high on a canyon wall on the outside of the canyon area. Down below, he could see a distant herd of wild banthas. But there was no camp. The raiders had moved on. Pausing for a moment, he glanced back at the cave. Shaking his head, he hurried out and down into the canyon. He glanced at a few abandoned huts. Where had they gone? Not far. Perhaps somewhere for a ceremony. That was worrisome. But a careful check around revealed no bodies. Staring around he closed his eyes and reached into the Force. He spent some minutes like that. A distant dark spot grew in his mind's eye and he cringed. Oh no. Not there.

Swallowing hard, he turned and hurried back to Kitster and Arin.

"Let's go." He scarcely broke stride as he reached them.

"What about Anya? Did you see her?" Arin asked, rising shakily.

"No. The whole camp is deserted."

"What'll we do?" The boy asked.

"Get out of here. Get to that camp from the outside and follow them." Anakin was grim.

"Then what? There are too many!"

Anakin didn't slow. He leaped the chasm and paused without looking back. Arin cried out, weak from hunger and not quite making it. Kitster yelled. Anakin reached out with the Force and lifted the boy back up as he started to fall. His eyes were huge and lekku writhed in shock. "How...what?"  
"Jedi." Kitster told him, hurrying along after the already moving Anakin.

"What about the dragon?" The boy whispered.

"We didn't see it coming in." Kitster replied softly.

Anakin was peering out, pausing for the first time. The breeze now blew the other way in the canyon. In the distance he could hear movement. He glanced back and murmured. "Keep quiet and hurry!" He was silent as a whisper hurrying down slope, in comparison their own footsteps rang loud. Anakin motioned them ahead of him. He kept close watch on the rear. He could feel danger approaching. Kitster and the boy were jogging but the boy hadn't eaten in more than a day, except for a nutrition bar Kitster had with him. A loud rumble stirred behind them. A krayt dragon call rose and fell. Kitster glanced back wide eyed and the boy picked up his pace.

They were on the upper half of the canyon trail when the thunder of footsteps reached them. The roaring howl was right on top of them. They all glanced back and bolted forward as the dragon came into sight. "Down!" Anakin yelled, shoving them back on the narrow trail and stepping in front. The dragon let loose a hot breath, it's head slammed at them, teeth bared.

Anakin's lightsaber came up in one hand and with the other he swung his fist. His lightsaber skimmed it's snout. His fist never touched it but it reacted as if a giant fist had hit it. The beast fell back, shaking it's head. Kitster and Arin sidestepped frantically, following the trail, afraid to take their eyes off it. Anakin kept pace behind them. The creature's head shot forward and it tried to clamor up with it's front claws. Arin stumbled looking back and Kitster hauled him up, one hand on the wall, holding his rifle. He would've tried shooting but Anakin was in his way. Teeth closed on Anakin only to jerk back in agony as his lightsaber pierced the upper jaw and took off it's right top teeth. Venom dripped from the damaged teeth. "Now look. We aren't dinner." Anakin said, focusing the Force and trying to convince the animal they weren't worth the trouble. Unfortunately it didn't believe him. And it was mad. It was also, he noticed, blind in one eye. Someone had apparently been an excellent shot.

The creature tried to charge ahead of them. Anakin used the Force to grab it's head, making it struggle and rear, clawing the air and giving his companions time to race ahead down the trail. It was lowering to the canyon floor now.

"I see your speeder," cried Arin. But the dragon howled behind and he and Kitster whirled, convinced it was right on top of them. They both gaped at the sight of Anakin, hands stretched out, as if connected by an invisible bridle. The creature was trying to slam it's head around. While they couldn't see what he was doing he looked tense.

Kitster pulled the rifle around. "Get to the speeder." Arin ran ahead. "Anakin! Run!" He pulled the trigger, firing at the dragon. The furious animal thrashed wildly as the bolts hit it. But they weren't killing shots.

Anakin took the advantage to charge their way. The animal raced after him and he looked back. "Kitster! Aim up!" He pointed.

Kitster saw where he was pointing and started shooting at the edge of the cliff, starting a land slide. But the bigger rock didn't come loose and that is what they'd need to block the trail. He fired again and it started to bounce down. But it wasn't going to block the canyon, it was coming down at an angle.

Anakin reached out and gave the thing a Force push. The boulder shifted directions and hit the canyon entrance. The krayt was at chest height. It screamed pushing and scrambling to get over it. Anakin turned and bolted for the speeder, piling in right behind Kitster. "Go!"

Kitster gunned it and they rushed out of the canyon. For a few moments they were silent, just breathing hard. Anakin and Arin kept looking back. The dragon finally broke free, but it was far behind and finally stopped with a last angry roar. Arin sighed, sliding down in the seat with relief. Suddenly he gasped, leaning forward. "Jovy!"

The dewback was still there, but not alone. A speeder was alongside, a man...and a twilek suddenly came into view, walking around the lizard.

"DAD!" The boy cried, waving. They stopped alongside and Dovin, the twilek, swept the teenager into a hug of joy.

"Oh Arin! You scared us to death!"

"Where's Anya!" Demanded the other man, obviously Jula.

Arin pulled back frowning. "I'm so sorry. I should've tried to fight them. I panicked and ran..." His voice was ashamed.

"Who?" Dovin's hands were on either shoulder.

"First, we were chased by strangers. We ran into a canyon to hide, but there was a krayt. Jovy threw us when the dragon attacked. We made it to a cave, and it ran all the way through to the outer wall. But Anya was in the lead and when she came out...there were sand people." His voice trailed to a whisper.

Jula paled. He glanced at Kitster and Anakin. After initially watching the group, Anakin was now half standing on the speeder, staring into the distance. He had a sense of fatalistic inevitability. "It wouldn't have helped her to get caught yourself." He remarked to the boy. He tapped Kitster on the shoulder. "Going on or lend me your speeder?"

"Can you find her?"

"I've got an idea where to look." Anakin did not sound pleased.

"We should call out the militia." Jula said. "If you can find them..." He looked at Arin. "Can you tell us how to find the camp?"

"He said they were gone!"

Jula looked up, frowning. Anakin didn't look at him, just stared into the distance.

"But you can find her? Them?"  
"Yes."

"I'll call the militia." Dovin said, still holding his son.

"No. I can sneak up on them. A militia can't."

"No one sneaks up on the sand people."

"I've done it before."

"I'm coming with you at the very least. She's my daughter."

"Me too." Kitster said.

Dovin hesitated. Anakin smiled at him. "You should take your son and dewback home. Let Silya know what's going on."

"I hope you find her. Be careful."

"Let me drive." Anakin said.

Kitster didn't hesitate. He switched places with him. They rushed off. Kitster took a moment to dig out food. He offered some to Jula.

"I can't eat, knowing she's..."

"You should eat, you'll need the energy." Kitster pointed out. He glanced at Anakin who was alarmingly quiet.

They traveled for awhile. Jula said finally, "I really appreciate the help."

"Your welcome." Kitster said. He looked at Anakin again, who appeared lost in thought.

In reality he was meditating. He turned back to the canyons, arriving at a distant spot and following the curve of the landscape until they were nearing a canyon drop off. Anakin stopped the speeder and climbed out. "Wait here."  
"Now wait. What are you going to do?" Jula asked.

It was getting dark. "Sneak in and get her out quietly. Get ready to come around over there." Anakin motioned off to the side. "Stay downwind and out of sight. If they see us, we'll be coming out in a hurry."

Jula's mouth hung open slightly. He looked at Kitster. Kitster shrugged. "He found Arin. Be careful Anakin."

Anakin hurried off, musing that if he was 'careful' he wouldn't go anywhere near this place. It reverberated with the dark side. Worse, it was his own actions that caused it. He could feel his past agony and his mother's pain scream at him as if in echoes through the years. This was where he'd slain the whole village, even woman and children. Even non combatants. And not to free his mother. For revenge.

Peering over the canyon and reaching carefully into the Force, he located the nearest tusken guards. His eyes scanned the camp, trying to break through the dark side's lingering effects and find the current victim. His eyes caught on two human size posts with straps. Further off he could see an alarmingly large pile of bones. Suddenly sickened, he put his head down on his arms, eyes closed. He fought to keep his stomach under control and regain control over his breathing. His breath was feeling short, his chest tight. It took a very long few moments. He was startled out of it by a distant cry. He gulped, fighting back fear and rising anger. He didn't fear the sand people, only his reaction to them.

"Help me, Qui-Gon." He whispered. There was no answer. But he felt a peace over him. Perhaps it was just picturing Qui-Gon's calm, steady presence. He knew what Qui-Gon would do. Somehow he had been the picture of calm control and quiet strength.

He sighed softly, gathered the light as best he could and leaped over the cliff. He landed softly. A sense of deja vu hit him. So like the night he'd come for his mother. So much fear and pain. He paused, rebalanced and headed for the source of that cry. A mastiff turned his way, but a flick of the Force turned it aside.

Anakin crept through the dark in more ways than one as the fires were lit. Another short scream came from the hut. He ground his teeth. His Force cloak flickered as his grip on the Force's light side faded. A sudden snarl from a mastiff force him to recenter quickly, flicking a spark from the fire at it. It spun away from him with a howl, looking for what had attacked it. Then he crept forward again.

At the back of the hut he pondered for a moment. He couldn't just barge in without the whole camp on him, if any sand people were in with her. But it was hard, he could feel her pain and fear. He heard the slap of whip. Anger rose, fed by the past echoes and he found himself breathing hard, fists clenched and hanging onto control by a thread. His finger brushed the symbol on the lightsaber hilt. He opened his eyes, looking at it. He could hardly see it in the dim light. But he knew it by heart. A duplicate of the one he'd carved for Padme's pendant.

Memory fought past the dark swirl of dark side anger. "You're going down a path I can't follow." His wife's last words, almost, before he'd hurt her, nearly killed her, lost her for over twenty years. He let his head rest on the side of the hut, focusing on his wife's love, his mother's love, Jula's and Silya's love for their daughter. Kitster and Arin looking at him in awe, seeing him as a hero. His breathing slowed and he heard mutters of the tuskens, smelled food. The tusken left the bantha hide hut. He sighed silently and with a last glance around, cut his way into the hut.

She was strapped up just like his mother. Cut and bruised, not as bad, but definitely fresh. She was whimpering, tear in her eyes.

She squeaked in surprise as he came up behind.

"Shh. I'm here to take you home."

Her eyes were wide, rimmed with red. He untied her cut wrists and she sagged into him, hugging him. "Please, take me home." She shook. Her lips were very dry. Anakin pulled a canteen off his belt and gently held it to her mouth. She drank frantically. She gasped with relief. "My friend, Arin..."

"Safe."

She rested her head on him.

"We're going out this way. They shouldn't see us. Your father is waiting with the speeder."

"What if they do see us?"

"Then we'll have to run. I can hold them off while you get to the speeder."

She frowned at this, but he didn't give her time to question further. He didn't want to think about failure. He didn't like to think whether he could handle the fight with the dark side whispering all around him. He kept one hand on her back as they moved at a crouching walk through the shadows. The other fingered his lightsaber, rubbing the symbol. It seemed to help him focus on the light. He needed it as he drew the Force cloak over them both. Out to the edge of the camp. Past suspicious mastiffs, running younglings, cooking woman, warriors eating...he couldn't quite see how, with the masks. Even as Vader, he'd had to either eat through feeding tubes or inside his meditation chamber. But this was no time for curiosity. Finally they passed the first ring of guards and the second. He could feel Anya's fear. He had to disguise her little gasps and whimpers of fear and pain.

Then past the outer ring and hurrying toward the corner. Finally behind he heard a furious surprised yell. Anya gasped aloud at that.

"Now. Run." He pulled her along. He could hear the sand people behind, agitated, confused, knowing they had an intruder but unsure where. They hadn't seen them, they'd discovered her absence and the hole in the hut. They rounded the corner and found the speeder faced away waiting. They nearly ran into Jula in the shadows. "Dad!"

She lunged into his arms.

"Get in!" Anakin urged her. They leaped into the speeder as the sound of mastiffs gaining reached them.

Kitster was already waiting. He twisted around and gunned the engine as soon as they were in. Laser fire and old fashioned bullets flew at them, bouncing off the speeder. Jula pulled out his rifle and fired a few return shots. They all ducked in case a shot got through the hull. But they quickly left the sand people behind and raced for the Lars ranch. Anakin slid down in the seat and let his eyes drift shut, exhausted, glad it was over.

It wasn't over. That dream hit again. A spaceship crashing. This time another ship approached the world. But it wasn't what it seemed...

He sat up bleary eyed. They were pulling into the Lars farm at daybreak.

Their arrival brought a celebration. The rest of the family had returned, the local ones at least. Arin was there with his parents and the boy hugged his friend, apologizing frantically for leaving her.

"How can we thank you?"

Anakin just shook his head. "Seeing her safe is thanks enough." And it was. He could feel his mother smiling with pride. "You've given hope to those who had none."

"I'd like to talk to them, when they're up for it. I'd like to know more about who was chasing them."  
"Besides the fact the krayt dragon thought whoever they were, they weren't a big enough meal?" Kitster asked.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste!" Anakin observed.

_to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

"There were seven that I saw, forced to help fix the ship." Arin said. "Human, and a twilek and some others. But I think more were on the ship."

"The twilek was like you." Anya said.

Anakin's brows rose. "How so?"

"Oh. I don't know...the way he moved. The way he acted. They didn't scare him one bit. But older. Much older. His clothes were like yours too, but lighter and really ragged."

"And you think they were Gorga the Hutt's people?"

"I heard them say Gorga would sell them for a good price."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Gorga is living here now?"

"He took over Jabba's palace and visits frequently. But I think it's just Rotta there with some servants now. Some sort of Hutt meeting offworld I gather." Kitster said. "Too young, for a Hutt. But he hasn't much competition here. I imagine it's like leaving a wild young toddler in charge of the house. The servant's won't stand up to him, being a hutt, even a young one."

Anakin sighed. "I have a feeling I need to look in Rotta's palace."

"You really going to free the slaves?" Kitster's brows rose.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling, there is something about those slaves that I need to know."

Kitster looked uneasy but he smiled. "Childhood dream come true."

Anakin smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Kitster."

"I guess you do this for a living."

"You could say that."

"Please. Stay with us today. Don't go back to that hut alone." Silya said.

"Well..."

"The least I can do is make you dinner. You have to be exhausted."

"All right."

"I need to get home to my family." Kitster smiled. "It was...interesting...to watch you work, Anakin."

"Don't mess with any dragons on the way home."

Kitster laughed as they parted.

Anakin fell asleep on the couch, but the vision prodded him again. Anakin scowled as he woke. He wished it would let him rest. He'd need to be at full strength to investigate.

Anya came in and sat on a pillow on the floor next to him. "Hi. Mom says to tell you dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks. You feeling better?" Anakin asked. Her wounds had been treated but she still moved gingerly. "Yes. Thank you for saving me. Right now I'm very thankful you were here. And for painkillers!"

Anakin smiled at that. "Definitely a handy invention."

She pulled out a data reader. "Can I ask you something? I've already asked everyone else around here...it's for my science class."

He pulled himself the rest of the way up. "Sure. Odd time to do homework though."

She shook her head. "I don't want to dwell on it. I don't want to give them the satisfaction. They stole enough of my time. And now my parents are going to be overprotective."

"Can you blame them?"

"No. But they have to let me have room to learn and grow." She said firmly. "Gavin joined Rogue Squadron when he was barely sixteen!" She paused, cocked her head. "How old were you before you got to go on Jedi missions?"

"Ah, the exciting ones, about thirteen."  
She smiled brightly. "See? Kids aren't useless."

"My wife was a elected Queen of Naboo at fourteen." He said. Why did he tell her? Her parents might not appreciate him filling her head with grandiose ideas.

"Really? Was that's Luke's mother?"

He nodded.

"I want to make a difference to someone too."  
"Lots of ways to do that. Not all of them are so obvious."

"Well, I'm starting right here."

"You home schooled or doing a correspondence course?"

"Bit of both." She looked at him. "There's a question here, asking about Tatooine, how it got to be the way it is, a desert and all, the different theories. And polling how many people believe what."  
"Somehow I doubt my answer will be in the majority." Anakin observed.

"Good. Most of the people have never been anywhere else. You have a different perspective."

"What are the choices?" Her solution to diverting herself might be his answer too. He needed to turn away from the upcoming problem, see if he could get a new perspective. He was sure he could get in and find the slaves. Getting them out was another matter.

"Was it always like this? Was there water once and it just evaporated for some reason? Are the tuskens and the jawas really related or are they two different species, survivors of an ancient era?"

"That is a big question." Anakin considered his hands. "Answer: No they aren't and the water was here but a massive cataclysm caused by war changed everything."

"Really?" She blinked. "Why that? Why not a natural disaster?"

"Because I have personal experience with the horrors and environmental destruction war can cause. And there are ancient records...or were...that suggest it happened here."

"I'd never heard of records."

"You wouldn't. The Jedi archives had one of the greatest libraries in the galaxy. There was an ancient empire, long before the Republic. The people rose against it, because they were tired of being slaves. Tatooine was one of the worlds scarred. The details are pretty much lost. Even the Jedi archives didn't have much."

"Wow. They probably won't believe it. But wow."

Anakin smiled. "Suppose it matters less where it's been then where it's going."

"Yes. But..." She blinked. "I'd like to find ways to restore more life, more edible plants and ways to bring water. If it was here before, could it be reversed?"

"If only curing the damage was simple. It took something huge to devastate it. Even if it could be reclaimed, it would be astronomically expensive. You could probably buy a whole new planet cheaper. I'd look at ithorian research, or ho'din. They're masters at botany. If anyone could figure it out it's them. Or you might look at other deserts on other worlds. It's possible you'd find things that could be transplanted."

"Thanks!" She hesitated. "There's something else. Once I realized who you were..." Her face flamed. "I think I have something of yours."

Startled Anakin blinked rapidly. "How so?"

"I found it." She pulled it out of her pocket. "It was buried by a vaporator. It was pretty old, but I had a friend try and recover the data..." she held another data reader out to him. She still looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to be nosy...but I had to watch some of it, how else would I know who it belonged too? Anyway, I showed the picture to someone and they recognized Kitster as a boy and they said the woman was Shmi Skywalker. It was hers."

Anakin's eyes bugged. He couldn't speak. He took the artifact, amazed. Flicked it on and let it run a moment. Sure enough, his mother's face appeared. He swallowed hard. Finally he said, "Oh, this is...this is treasure." He looked up at her.

"They said you hadn't seen her in years...and you got back right when she died. That must've been awful. I think she wanted you to have it. It was made for you. She must've dropped it when...well. When." She finished.

"Thank you Anya."

By the time he returned to Obi-Wan's hut, he felt like he'd been in an emotional war zone. He hadn't done more than watch a few minutes of the journal. He had trouble focusing, the mere sight of his mother's face made him want to stop and analyze every detail. He was a little scared too, of what she'd say, and how he'd react. He hit the bed, sitting hard and pulling his legs up. He sank into meditation. On top of the adventures and the journal, he had the vision and the slaves who were somehow connected to it to deal with. Obi-Wan was right. Whatever the Force wanted him to deal with was coming to him.

After much thought, and wrestling to resist the distracting lure of the journal, he finally headed into town to get clothes. He hitched a ride from there to Mos Eisley. He needed a new, rough and tumble disguise to look like he belonged in the hutt palace. He vanished behind a half helmet and leather armor. Uncomfortable as the helmet made him, not being totally sealed made it bearable. He tucked the lightsaber into a pocket in the side of the extra long vest and donned a pair of throwing knives and blasters on a bandoleer, just to look tough.

He located a gang of the hutt's thugs in a bar and infiltrated easily, hanging near the back and following them out of the city and straight into the hutt's palace, using a borrowed swoop.

Finally inside, he strolled around, ears pricked for word on the slaves and slowly working his way toward the dungeons. Hutteese was the predominant language. The hutt's hangers ons were largely drunk and boisterous. Loud music blared from the thrown room, with flashing lights. A twilek dancing girl whirled around in time to the tune. He sighed when he glimpsed Rotta. The hutt was a good deal larger, though still not full size. It was a far cry from the 'Stinky' little hutt Ahsoka had tucked in her pack. He rolled his eyes and shrank back into the shadows, but froze as a man was brought in in chains. Grey lekku with some scars and a tattoo of the Jedi symbol for balance. It covered an old scar. His robes were threadbare and had holes. But a straight and regal bearing. Recognition rippled through him. It was a twilek, positively ancient, but very thin.

Rei Soffran! Shock rippled through him. Was it coincidence that the man had just come up in conversation?  
Presumed dead. Missing. The vision, a voice calling someone master, an out of control ship heading hard for an uncharted planet, it all came together. The hutt's people had found the Jedi Master. Realization rocked him. The other slaves...were the now grown Jedi initiates! He almost pulled out right there, eager to report to Obi-Wan, but hesitated.

The hutt's droid translated from hutteese, which Anakin understood in any case.

"Can you pay for us for having rescued you?"

"You know we cannot pay such an outrageous sum. And a rescue that ends in chains is not a rescue but a kidnapping."  
"Then you'll be sold to pay for it." Rotta ignored the latter, waving stubby arms in determination.

"The Jedi..."  
"Are gone." The hutt wrinkled it's stub nose with a snort. "There are none to ransom you. The Empire might pay for your heads."

Rei Soffran maintained his control, though Anakin sensed pain at his words.

"That doesn't mean no-one will pay. You do not want Jedi as your enemies." Rei was trying to use the Force on the hutt, but failing. Hutt's were notorious for being resistant to Jedi mind tricks, the hutt that it worked on was the exception, not the rule. Perhaps Rei thought it would work on Rotta because he was so young.

"What Jedi? The only other Jedi killed my father. The Jedi are already my enemies!" The small hutt was frowning, and his lower lip stuck out in a childish pout.

Rei started to reply but suddenly stiffened glancing around. Anakin pulled back as he realized the other had sensed him. Reluctantly, Anakin turned and hurried back to the dungeons, searching for the initiates. He found two cells full of them. "I'm here to check on the prisoner's health, to ready them for sale." He used the Force on a gamorrean challenger. The guard grunted and let him in. Anakin studied the lot in one cell, who stared at him back, all of them with calm intensity. One rose, fists clenched. Another held a hand over a wound, apparently cause by a metal blade. They were all younger than Ahsoka but older than Luke and Leia, of course. He could sense them reaching out, feeling his Force signature. The one who had risen frowned, squinted at him as if trying to place him. He opened his mouth, but Anakin gently shook his head.

He left and went to the next one. These too, turned and faced him, all but one. A mon calamari lay with his head in a togrutan woman's lap. He had a blaster wound in his side. He was pale and very dry. Anakin stared at them. They stared back. Anakin could hear more guards coming. He recognized Rei Soffran's presence and heard the questions and answers in the next cell. He went to the mon calamari and kneeled. He could sense more than one eyeing his weapons. "Hey! This one's dead!" It was only a slight exaggeration.

The gamorrean was alarmed and hurried in.

The togrutan's eyes widened and blinked at him and then down at the mon cal. Anakin laid his hand on him and the boy had grown still. He looked dead. His pulse faded. But the woman's eyes were wide, staring at Anakin and he knew she especially had felt what he'd done, putting him in a healing trance. She was too close to have missed it.

The gamorrean grunted in annoyance.

"No. I'll dispose of it." Anakin answered, while he kept his eyes to the girl. He carefully winked. Her lips moved soundlessly. He carefully scooped up the mon calamari. Anyone who challenged him he told he was disposing of the dead one under orders. He managed to get to his swoop and strap the Jedi down before charging off at top speed for his ship. This one needed help immediately. He wouldn't live long enough for Anakin to come back later. And maybe if he could be healed, he could give him valuable intel.

_to be continued_

* * *

_**story notes:**  
Rei Soffran was mentioned in Jedi Quest, The Shadow Trap. No physical description or species was given.  
_

_Anya and Shmi's journal were mentioned in Tatooine Ghost by Troy Denning._


	8. Chapter 8

_apologies if this isn't as well proof read as normal. I decided it was 'good enough' to post though I may correct any typos or such later. Fighting a headache... :(_

* * *

He hustled the mon calamari onto his ship and put him in a bunk. He took a moment to yank the camo netting free and darted back in, tossing it aside and rushing to the cockpit. He lifted off, skipping pre flight checks. As he lifted off, he clicked on the to a local frequency on the comlink. Kitster answered.

"Kit, I need a medic that doesn't deal with the hutts, nearby and very fast."  
"You'll find one in Anchorhead. They don't care for the hutts there. Are you hurt?" His friend's voice was worried.

"No. Someone else. Mon calamari."

Kitster was silent for a moment. "I don't know if they'll be familiar enough to treat one. Not even sure they have one who can in Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. But if they do I wouldn't guarantee they wouldn't womp fink on you to the hutt."

"I'll take the first one then. I can probably get the medical files I need. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Anakin shifted his signal, aiming for the holonet. The Alliance base personnel answered. "General Kenobi isn't available at the moment." Anakin kept steering the ship to Anchorhead, already in sight.

"Get me the medical division and hurry!"

The voice on the other end didn't question his urgency, just put him through.

"Medical division."

"I need you to send me everything you've got on Mon Cal emergency treatment."

"For what purpose, Sir?"

"I've got a mon calamari, bad blaster wound, dehydrated and the nearest medics probably won't have any files on the species."

The medic said something to someone behind her. "I'm having a droid copy the files to send. But there are a lot. It would help if you could give us more details to narrow down what' s most critical. This is a spotty connection and the transfer will be slow."

Anakin glanced back at the crew area. "Injury is on the right side, abdomen. Male. Age about...ah..." he did a quick mental calculation. "Between thirty to thirty five I guess."

"Sending the data now."

"And if you could let General Kenobi I called and need to talk to him ASAP."

"I will."

Anakin impatiently watched the files transfer as he landed the ship. Finally it came through and he snatched the datachip he'd put it on. Glancing at the area map, he found the flashing signal that indicated the nearest medical station. He quickly and carefully lifted the wounded Jedi initiate. Frowning, he carried him into the station. The office was shared by a tired older woman and a medical droid that was at least three decades past it's prime.

"Oh dear." She said. Her lips pressed tightly together as she motioned him to the surgical area. "I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with mon calamari. It's been decades since I've even met one. Though I'll do my best, dehydration is obvious and the blaster wound...what happened?"

"Not really sure. He was like this when I found him." Anakin offered her the datachip. "I've got friends at a medical center off world. I thought you could use this. As much as I could get in a hurry."

She gave it to the droid. "Quickly. Load this data."

"Yes, of course." It sounded eager. Probably hadn't had such input in years.

She winced. "I can't find any vital signs...it may be too late."

Anakin flinched. "Oh...kind of...faked that. Hang on." He hated to reveal his skills to a stranger, but this was no time to be squeamish. He touched the wounded man, drew on the Force and gently pulled him far enough from the healing trance for readings to show up.

"What did you do?"

"Told you. Faked it. Hid his vital signs so I could get him away from the people who did this to him. At least, I think they did it. If they didn't they sure didn't care if he died."

She was scrubbing up quickly. "You should wait outside. It's nearly impossible to keep the surgical area sterile as it is. Oh. Wait. Can you get his top off without hurting him further?"

"Sure." He carefully cut the tunic free, noting it was covered in blood, stains and was too small. It appeared to be patched with other fabrics, not all of them from clothes. He leaned close and whispered, "May the Force be with you. Hang on. The Jedi need you. Your friends need you." Then he stepped away and left them to work.

Pacing outside in the hot sun, he kept a close feel on the Force signature of the mon calamari. It was border line. He jumped when the holocom signaled. "About time." He grumbled.

"What kept you?" He demanded as Obi-Wan appeared on his wrist.

"The advisory council and tactical meetings. What's going on?"

Anakin sucked in a deep breath. "I found Rei Soffran."

The tiny Obi-Wan image froze. For a long moment, there was silence.

"Jedi Master Rei Soffran?"

"Yes. And his initiates."

"You are still on Tatooine?"

"Yes. Impeccable timing. Rotta the Hutt's people found them … well, Gorga's really. But he's offworld. They're demanding a ransom for passage from wherever they were. Otherwise they plan to sell them. I got one out, pretending he was dead. Unfortunately he's pretty close. It's touch and go if he'll make it. He's in surgery now."

"The mon calamari?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan considered. "They don't know you were there? The Hutt or the Jedi?"

Anakin shook his head. "Rotta didn't. The Jedi...well, they know something. They felt someone use the Force. And there was a togruta holding the mon calamari that saw me put him in a healing trance."

"How many are there?"

"I counted twelve, including Rei Soffran and the mon calamari."

"You'll need help getting them out." He considered. "Perhaps we can bargain with the hutt."

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"You saved Rotta's life once."

"And Rotta is well aware that Jedi were involved in Jabba's death."

"We're Jedi. Negotiation has to be our first attempt. Always. You know this."

Anakin sighed. "We'll lose the advantage of surprise."

"No." Obi-Wan considered. "I'll send Ahsoka, on the off chance he'll remember her saving his life."

"Forgive me if I don't hold any confidence in that idea. And it's not due to doubt in Ahsoka. Besides his being a hutt, he was also a baby."

"Ahsoka can be the face of negotiation. Don't assume it's impossible, he's still is a child. You stay in the background, and see if you can make contact with Rei."

Anakin sighed. "Okay. But you better make it fast, I don't think we've got a lot of time. Do you have a backup plan for when...if...this doesn't work?"

"I'll think on it."  
"Maybe you should send Luke. He's familiar with the palace."

"Yes, but as you pointed out, he knows Luke was involved in Jabba's death."

"I wasn't going to suggest advertising his presence."  
"Of course not. Let me send Ahsoka first, we'll see if your rescued initiate survives and can tell us anything."

Anakin nodded.

"Be careful, Anakin. We could really use Rei and those initiates."

"I know."

It was some time before he went back in and found the medic studying the mon calamari's vital signs. He floated in a bacta tank.

"I can't leave him in as long as I like unless..."

"Unless?"

"You can pay for the bacta. Don't misunderstand, I'd treat him for nothing if I could and that extra medical data you gave is more than payment enough. But we don't have much bacta on hand, and I never know when I'll need it."  
"I understand." Anakin studied the mon calamari. "I might be able to come up with enough. How's he doing?"

"Might make it. He'll need a lot of rest and fluids."

"I'm sure."

For several days Anakin floated around Anchorhead. He landed in the Sidri Driss inn, and moved his ship to the outskirts of Anchorhead, throwing the camo net over it and setting perimeter alarms and security. One couldn't be too careful of the jawas. His first check in he only met Keesa, the palowick hostess. But in spite of the false name he gave, Dama Whitesun Brunk, proprietor, found him one day as he stared out the window toward the medical center.

He felt eyes boring intently into his back. For a long moment, he ignored them. He could feel the mon calamari growing stronger. But he was impatient to get Rei Soffran and the others from the Hutt palace. The sooner the initiate woke up, the sooner he'd get answers. Finally he asked, without turning, "Can I help you?"

"Seems like your helping everyone. Show up out of nowhere after decades missing, everyone thinking your dead and suddenly rescuing people left and right."

Anakin glanced back at her, suddenly aware that she was on to him. "That a bad thing?"

She folded her arms. "No. But it does make me wonder where you were when my sister and her husband were raising your son was growing up."

Anakin's eyes widened slightly. "Oh...you're..."  
"Dama Whitesun is my maiden name. Beru's sister."

Guilt surged into him again. Beru, killed by his troops. Not on his orders, exactly, but still his responsibility.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to them."

"Where were you then?"

She wasn't going to let this go as easy as Kitster. It occurred to him he hadn't pressed the Darklighter's to keep his identity secret. He searched for an answer that wasn't a lie. "I thought he was dead. I thought my wife was dead. And even if I'd known..." He looked back out the window. "He was safer away from me."  
"Because the Empire was after Jedi."

"Yes." It was true enough, in a way.

"Old Kenobi used to hang around a lot. Owen finally ran him off. Said it was his fault, or his kind, got you killed."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Obi-Wan...Ben...was trying to help me. He couldn't reach me, so he looked after my son, made sure he got to family. I'm grateful for that. And he got him to safety when Owen and Beru were killed too."

"Safe? He's still on the Empire's most wanted list!"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, but he can run circles after anyone out to get him. Believe me, I know. And that's thanks to Obi-Wan too."

"You know where Luke is? How he is?"

"Yes. Well, more or less. We're in touch."

Her eyes widened. "So he did find you. Boy was always longing to know his father. Guess he figured you'd understand him better than Owen. Bit of a dreamer, that one."

"Yes." Anakin didn't elaborate on just how meaningful that statement was. But he did add, "He kind of gave me the strength of fight again. I was pretty burned out after the war. Didn't know which way was up, anymore."

She softened at this. "I'm glad he's all right. Owen would have a heart attack if he were alive to see that most wanted file."

Anakin gave a half smile at this. "If anything, Owen and Beru are why he's on the poster. By killing them, the Empire left him with little to lose and plenty of reason to stop them!"

"A sad way to get inspired." She retorted.

"Yes. It is. The rebellion is full of stories like that though. Not unique on that front." He felt a twinge of sadness as he realized this woman would hate him if she realized who he'd been and served. He swallowed the thought. It wasn't lying not to tell her. His past was a classified military secret, since his knowledge was an asset. "It's nice to meet you. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't spread it around that I'm alive. There are still people out to get me, and some would even go after Luke."  
"And he's made enough of his own. Your secret is safe with me."

Anakin went back to his room, where he once more wrestled with the pain. The Lars had deserved better. And for now he had little to do but mourn them. Then he realized there was something he could do. He could get to know them better. Surely his Mother's journal could help with that? Quickly he rose and pulled it out of his pack. Sitting back on the bed, he took a deep breath, took another moment for a brief calming exercise and hit play. Time to find out what he'd missed.

Disappearing into his mother's past, he let go of current concerns, past failures and let himself absorb it. His mother had never stopped celebrating his birthday. She'd found out about what happened to Qui-Gon and contacted the Jedi in a panic, definitely an expensive solution. What's more the Jedi had, eventually answered her, if only to assure her he was safe with them and in training. None of that however was the real shock. It was how she and Cliegg Lars had purchased her freedom. Qui-Gon had sent a valuable, rare torbel lens to her. Then they tricked Watto into buying it, trading the lens for her. Anakin yanked himself out of the past in genuine amazement. There was more, her life with the Lars, and some was lost due to time and damage. But that would have to wait. He was reeling over having his point of view and assumptions shattered. Part of his anger and disappointment at the Jedi was that they'd done nothing to free her. He had known Qui-Gon had tried initially. But this second plan, sending the means to help herself, was news. Why hadn't he told him? Perhaps, he didn't want to get his hopes up. The item didn't arrive until after he died. Perhaps he just didn't have time. It was amazing he'd found time to do that much, given the short time they'd been on Coruscant. He surely had no time on the ship or on Naboo!

"Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. "Qui-Gon?"

This time, there was no answer. Perhaps Qui-Gon wanted him to sort it out on his own. But there was one, large and likely answer. Qui-Gon hadn't told Obi-Wan either. Obi-Wan focused on the mission and less on the life forms along the way, at least back then. He would not have understood at the time, even if he sympathized.

A knock on the door jolted him from his introspection. "Yes?"

The palowick Keesta poked her long snout in, followed by a pair of eyes. "The doctor said to tell you, your friend is waking up."

"Oh! Thanks."

She turned away and Anakin hurried to put the journal carefully away. Then he hurried to the med center. The mon calamari was in a small room in the med center. It was totally sealed and surprisingly moist. Anakin felt instant respect for the doctor. She was taking a big risk on whether they could pay for this treatment. The water was only slightly less expensive than the bacta.

He sat beside the bed on the only chair, watching the tendrils on the creatures face quiver. It's eyes, behind closed lids, moved. Slowly, very slowly, they opened. For a moment it just stared dully around and then the memory hit. He tried to sit up, gasping.

"Easy." Anakin gently nudged him back. "Your safe, but don't push it. You're still recovering and your straining this place's resources as it is."

"My companions..."

"We'll get to them. I got you out. I'll get them too. But I couldn't carry you all out at once. Too many guards." Anakin assured him. "What's your name?"

"Balinak. Once of the Jedi Order initiates..."

Anakin smiled. "I gathered that. And you were on a journey with Rei Soffran, when you disappeared. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"How do you know this?"  
Anakin studied him. "People searched for you."

"We were attacked leaving Ragoon 6." Master Soffran said war had broken out, we had to leave early. We could all feel something terrible was happening. We escaped by jumping to hyperspace but the ship was damaged. It's nav computer was damaged and when the hyperdrive failed, it was near an uncharted world. We thought to set down and make repairs, but their was creep damage to engine, fire...we crash landed and couldn't take off. Our communications were destroyed as well." The mon calamari's eyes were wide. "We knew we were off course, and they would have trouble finding us. But as time went on, we could all feel the galaxy change. There was death everywhere. And then, massive death...Master Soffran said Jedi were dying, all at once."

Anakin winced inwardly, but outwardly he gave no sign.

"We survived together, most of us. One was badly hurt in the crash and died. Two more died of illness. One died when attacked by an animal. We killed the animal, but it was venomous. But then, at last a scout ship came. We thought we were rescued. But Master Soffran was cautious. He did not believe they were what they claimed. But it was our first chance, our only chance, to get off world and find what happened to our brother and sister Jedi. So we took it. Sure enough, they demanded a transport fee, impossibly high, and if we could not pay, must work out the debt. They did not use the word slaves, but we all understood the meaning." He paused for breath, gasping. Glancing around, Anakin found a bottle of water and handed to him. Balinak drank it eagerly. Then he continued.

"We might have fought our way out, together. But they had tricked us into separating and led us into cargo areas with airlocks. If either group resisted, they would kill the other." His hands clenched. "I fought, at first, because I was not in either area and did not realize they had the others when they tried to chain me. They had asked for us to show them what foods and resources this world offered, claiming they wanted it to trade. But they shot me."

Anakin nodded. "And so you all end up unwilling guests of Rotta the Hutt." He shook his head.

"I must free my friends...how did you get me out?"

"I got wind of the slave shipment. Dressed up like a guard and inserted myself in a band of drunks coming off a bender in Mos Eisley. I saw Rei Soffran talk to the Hutt and got a look at the lot of you in the dungeon. I was going to leave and call for help, but when I saw you, I knew you couldn't wait. It wasn't too hard to trick the guards into thinking you were dead and haul you out of there."

The mon calamari studied him. "I feel like I know you. Should I...you are familiar..." Then he gasped. "You are strong in the Force! A Jedi?" He clutched at him and his hand brushed the lightsaber, still hidden.

Anakin's eyes held his without answering. "Help is on the way. What can you tell me about the situation? How many guards? What do you know of their plans?"  
The mon calamari nodded eagerly. "Please, are any of the others alive? They knew Master Soffran was a Jedi, knew we all were. But they forced him to give up to save us. When he told them the Jedi would come for us, that they would make enemies, they said there were no Jedi. That if anything, there was a bounty on the Jedi, dead."

"There are a few. What you felt on Ragoon 6 was the outbreak of the Clone Wars. It went on for about three years. It was massive. The Jedi discovered a clone army, supposedly created on the orders of Master Sifo-Dyas. The Council had no time to sort out what it was about before they were forced to take command of it. Count Dooku and his Separatist army loosed battle droids across the galaxy. The Jedi were commanding the clone army." Anakin's voice was tired. "But we had lost before we started."

"Lost? Lost the war?"

"We were fighting the wrong war." Anakin's eyes met his. "For the supposedly great leader Palpatine was a Sith."

"The Chancellor?!"

Anakin nodded. "And Dooku his apprentice. The whole point of the war was to make people want to give him more power to end it, turn people against the Jedi and decimate our numbers. By the time we found out it was him..." Anakin hesitated, unwilling to share what he'd done. He needed Balinak to trust him. "Well, we were surrounded by those clone troopers. We'd fought and died and bled with them. No-one expected them to turn on us, that there was a secret order imprinted on them long before they first saw battle. Most of the Jedi died at the hand of their own troops."

Balinak was horrified. His mouth gaped, whiskery tendrils on his face quivering.

"The Chancellor declared himself Emperor and reformed the government into an Empire. He convinced everyone the Jedi betrayed the Republic. Any surviving Jedi were forced into hiding and exile."

"And the people...the citizens, allowed it?" Balinak was having a hard time with it. Ah, the naivete of the young, Anakin thought.

"The citizens believed his lies. But eventually a rebellion formed. The Emperor is dead now. The Empire loses ground while it's leaders squabble over whose in charge. And the Alliance to Restore the Republic grows stronger and is already forming a provisional government."

The mon calamari lay back eyes wide. "So much has happened. Would that we had been able to help!"

"And died with the rest? No, you can be a greater help now. "

He shook his head, eyes sliding half shut. "How?"

"By helping reform the Jedi."

"We were only initiates."

"That's more than we've got now." He touched the creatures arm. "Go ahead and rest. I know that's a lot to absorb. And we can't do much for your friends until my backup arrives."

"Please. Save them." Balinak whispered as his eyes drifted shut.

_to be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin came out slowly. "Thank you for saving him."

The doctor nodded, smiled, looking strained. "I'm glad I could help."

Anakin sensed her concern, her reluctance to ask. He pulled out some credits. "Will these hold you over? I've got more coming."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." She smiled tiredly. "I wish I could make do with just trade, like some do."

"Water and bacta are expensive." Anakin nodded. "So is droid maintenance. Let me know if I can help. I'm good at fixing things."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Thank you very much..." She hesitated. "The vaporator is malfunctioning...could you fix that? The water wouldn't be so expensive if I didn't have to keep replacing what the vaporator normally supplies."

"Let me at it."

She smiled at this and showed him the way.

The vaporator work quickly left him hot and soaked in sweat. He wondered how much water he was losing, trying to get the machine to collect water working. But it was a good feeling. Machines he could handle. And he felt a strong connection to his mother and son in doing it. Luke had spent his childhood cursing at these machines. That thought brought an amused smile to his face. Eventually the lights turned green and the machines input and output reading increasing to normal levels. He sat back on the sand, one hand still lightly bouncing the hydrospanner on his palm. The sky overhead was an overarching, overpowering blue. The twins suns blasted down with a powerful glare. He wished solving his Hutt problem was going to be half as easy.

Ahsoka arrived first. She was using regular transport and hitched a ride on a freighter to Mos Eisley. From there, she made her way to Anchorhead.

"Where's Obi-Wan's place?" She asked, peering out the hotel window.

"Way out by the Jundland Wastes. I just moved in here to keep an eye on Balinak's recovery."

Ahsoka looked back at him, half sitting, half lying, one boot on the bed. "Obi-Wan wants me to negotiate with Rotta."

"I know." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be so enthused." She said, dryly.

"Sorry. It would be great if it worked. But Rotta has grown into a miniature Jabba. And we know how that turned out. And Luke and Leia were only trying to free Han, not a bunch of people, just one."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment. "He's not little 'Stinky' anymore."

"Now he's not-so-little Stinky. Actually, given his age in Hutt terms, it'll probably be even worse. Think spoiled hutt at the terrible youngling stage..."

She folded her arms. "I wish I believed it would work. Does it bother you that you don't really want it too?"  
"What makes you think I don't want it too?"

"You hate hutts. You want our people safe, but you don't care about Rotta."

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it again. Ahsoka was very perceptive. It was unfair to lie to her, or himself. "One thing I'll acknowledge the Jedi were right about. When you take someone old enough to remember and have a history, you get their baggage too. I haven't forgotten it was a hutt that owned my Mother and I."

"But..." She chewed her lip, hesitating. "Why..." she ventured slowly, "were you willing to deal with them as Vader?"

"I didn't unless I was ordered to." Anakin glanced at the door, checking for any passerby who might overhear more than was good for them. "And in the case of Captain Solo, I was dealing with Boba Fett, not Jabba."

"So..." she returned back to the mission. "I go in and negotiate, you go in undercover and try and let them know what's up and get them weapons...this is similar to what they did to free Captain Solo."

"Only with a lot more people to break out. And do we have a plan to get them out of the palace?"

"We have help coming. We can finalize the details then. Actually...when can Balinak travel? Could we take him to Obi-Wan's?"

"The doctor said he might travel tomorrow. But even then, he needs to stay out of the heat and keep well hydrated. No strenuous exercise."

"Well, if we go in your ship, he'll be out of the heat. Is it cool in the house?"

"Tolerable, but it depends on the time of day. I only just got the cooling unit working before all the action started."

"Tomorrow then."

Anakin agreed, feeling a touch of pride rising. She had grown into a smart, talented Jedi leader. He was honored to have been involved in that.

"Oh by the way..." She tossed him a holo chip. "Padme sent you a message."

Anakin's eyes lit up. The message was personal, nothing more dramatic then well wishes and sending her love. But his heart lifted at the sight of her. As busy as her work kept her, she found time to remember him stuck on this rock. The thought made him smile.

The next day, Anakin went and retrieved Balinak. "We'll travel in my ship, so it'll be quick."

"Now remember. It's very hard in this heat, but you must stay hydrated. Do be careful." The doctor urged Balinak.

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't forget you saved my life."

"You can thank me by taking care of it."

They started walking to Anakin's ship.

"Balinak, this is Ahsoka Tano. She was my padawan."

Balinak gasped. "You're the Chosen One! Anakin Skywalker! Jobee said that Ahsoka's master was Anakin Skywalker!" Until now, the name 'Anakin' hadn't clicked.

"Oh please don't call me that...just call me Anakin. Please." Anakin was wincing at the title, a painful reminder of his failure to bear a terrible burden.

"I remember you, Ahsoka, by name at least. Jobee speaks of you often."

"I've missed him. How is he?"

"Well. Except for being locked in Rotta and Gorga the Hutt's lair."

"We can solve that." She replied as the ship dropped to the sands outside Obi-Wan's small house. They all trooped out and inside. Anakin hurried to flip on the cooling system. He ran back out to throw the camo back on the ship and then went straight back in and shut all the doors and windows.

Balinak sat by the cooling vent. It caused a very slightly fishy odor to swirl through, an odd scent in a desert dwelling.

"So, we need a plan. We do have more help coming. Luke is coming with Rogue Squadron. Han and Leia are too busy out trying to convince Commenor to throw support to the Republic."

"These are Alliance members?" Balinak's eyes swiveled.

Anakin glanced around, pursing his lips and finally looked at Ahsoka. She smirked at him. "May as well tell him."

"Luke is my son."

Balinak's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I broke code. But he is a Jedi, trained by Obi-Wan. Rogue squadron is the top Alliance fighter squadron."

Balinak cocked his head and swiveled his eyes. "But a fighter squadron fights in space. How will they fight on the ground?"

"They're pretty versatile. Getting more so, in fact." Ahsoka propped one boot on the seat, eyes shifting to the trunk next to her. "What's in this?"

"No idea." Anakin answered, lost in thought.

"I don't think Obi-Wan would mind if you looked. Maybe he'd want us to bring what's in it."

Anakin glanced up, as she flipped the lid. Balinak's eyes slid half shut, already tired out. "Why don't you lie down? Bunk's in there."

"Thank you." Balinak hurried to lay down, hand pressing the still healing side.

Ahsoka's eyes were wide. They darted to look up at him, then back to the trunk. Her hand dipped in and came out holding a string of beads. Her jaw worked.

"Hey isn't that?"

"My padawan beads..." She whispered, puzzled. Her eyes turned to look in the trunk and Anakin joined her.

He gulped, withdrawing a black river stone. "Hold it."

She gasped. "I feel it in the Force. It's Force sensitive!"

"Qui-Gon gave it to him. And he passed it on to me." And now it was here in the trunk. He turned to look back in. A few assorted pieces of clothing, a box containing lightsaber components, a datapad with a lock and explosive wired to it. His brows rose at that and he looked at Ahsoka. She returned the look. He looked in again. A manual on the Jedi code...one of the few hard copies that was passed down for generations and loaded with comments from previous owners. Ahsoka squeaked. It had been hers last, and before that Anakin's. Finally, two datareaders that left Anakin gasping. One was his padawan journal. It was extremely private, though it wasn't uncommon for a student to share with his Master.

"Hey! My padawan journal." Ahsoka took the other.

"Amazing. He found time to retrieve this stuff on the run."

"He just had to hit your quarters. You kept my padawan beads." She smiled. "And my journal...did you read it?"

"Of course I kept it. And no, I didn't read it. I was tempted, but I didn't."

Anakin stared at his journal, wondering if Obi-Wan had read or watched it. Personal or no, after he'd fallen his master would've had every reason to delve into his psyche and try and figure out what went wrong. Of course, the most damning stuff he'd never commit to a recording or datafile.

Ahsoka sniffed and gave a faint smile. "He is so busted. He'll never live it down, the old sentimentalist."

Anakin laughed. "We've got him, don't we?" He looked around, lips turning down. "It's painful to think this is all he had for so long. Memories of good times stained by...what I became."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "He's happy now." She scrutinized him. "And you are too, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yes." Much happier. His love for Padme no longer a secret. His family together, working for the same goals. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka by his side. He had life better than he would've dared dream. And he knew it was far more than he deserved.

"I say we load it up."

"Agreed."

* * *

The Rogues had hidden their X-Wings along with a freighter nearby. The freighter belonged to Mirax Terrik, an old friend of Antillies. Most of the pilots stayed in the canyon, on the lookout for scavengers. It would do no good to have a plan ready only to find their ships stripped.

The hut was crowded. Luke, Antillies, Ahsoka and Anakin were formulating their plan. Mirax had joined them.

"I can do it." She said firmly.

"I think I should do it." Wedge said.

"You have the skills but not the looks. You look like a military pilot. You've got that bearing now."

"And you have the looks? You're hardly a scarred hardened slave driver."

"No, I'm the daughter of Booster Terrik and I know plenty of slavers. I don't work with them, but I've encountered them and rubbed shoulders with people that have."

Wedge looked uneasy. He looked at the others.

"Well, I'm negotiating, so I'm definitely out." Ahsoka said, arms crossed.

"And I'm too well known." Luke said.

They looked at Anakin. "Don't look at me. I can't even pretend I think he'll negotiate, or that I'm comfortable dealing with hutts."

"You could pretend. I've seen you pretend." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Sure. Long enough to rescue Rotta to secure hyperspace routes for the Republic. And look how much good that's done us in the long run!"

"Really. I'll be fine." Mirax said firmly. "I'll insist on seeing them outside...which is a reasonable request because inspecting merchandise" she winced at applying that to living beings, "Is not something you want to do in the dark. Which that palace is."

"So can we sure he'll do it by the front gate though?" Ahsoka was doubtful.

"Likeliest place. Easiest for him, not having to transport them and right where all his guards are." Luke observed.

"If he has any sense, he'll make sure he has snipers and guards all around." Wedge noted. "If we attack from the outside, they'll have the prisoners penned in. Or they can mow them down rather than let us free them."

"Most likely try and force them back inside." Anakin noted. "Killing them doesn't profit him. I can keep between the door and them though. If I can get that door shut and jam the mechanism, they won't be able to yank them back in."

"That leaves the problem of them shooting them rather than letting them go. Do you think there's anyway to get them weapons?"

Anakin's brows rose thoughtfully. He frowned, thinking. He turned to Balinak, who was listening silently. "Did you have any weapons besides Master Soffran's lightsaber?"  
"We all had training sabers."

"If I could locate the training sabers, and sneak them to them, they should be able to deflect weapon fire at least." He looked at Balinak, who nodded agreement. "We never passed initiate stage. But we've had basic training in blaster bolt deflection."

"Wouldn't that be conspicuous? No offense, but if they're all dressed like him, it would be nearly impossible to hide the weapons." Mirax nodded to Balinak, who still largely wore rags. They had offered him new clothes, but he'd decided to wait until the other's were freed.

Anakin's eyes shifted to the ceiling, than frowned as a whisper of sand drifted across the room, blown by a light breeze. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Bury them. We have to get him to use the area we select to show them outside. But if we do that, then we can bury the weapons just under a layer of sand. As soon as the shooting starts they can call them up."

Anakin was back in disguise and prowling the palace first. He found the training sabers before Ahsoka arrived. A nikto was turning one over and over, studying it while his companion in the armory drank a local brew. Anakin used the Force to drop a knock out drug in, encouraging the one to get even more groggy with sleep. The nikto looked up in surprise as the other fell into the drink, snoring. His finger hit the activation stud and the training saber lance out, hitting his eye. Anakin winced in sympathy and hurried in. "Here, mate, let me help. Quick, take some painkillers until you can see a medic."

The nikto was too desperate to question. The drugs knocked him out instantly.

Anakin slapped a patch from a medkit on his belt over the eye. "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't mess with Jedi weapons." He quickly loaded the training sabers into a satchel. Finally, behind them, he found Rei Soffran's lightsaber. Rotta's dimwitted crew hadn't recognized the difference. He started to put it in the satchel, hesitated, and slid it into his pocket next to his instead.

He hurried out and took a place near the throne room's arch, listening. He wrinkled his nose at the odor of the hutt.

Ahsoka was talking to Rotta. "I saved your life once."

"Only what is owed a hutt." Anakin could feel her resisting the urge to roll her eyes. One hand was on her hip. A satchel was on her other arm. "Rotta, the Jedi are returning to the galaxy and so is the Republic. Why make an enemy, when it's so easy to make an ally? Returning their lost ones would make you a hero to them, to us, and being a hero has material benefits."

The hutt pondered this, with a frown, seriously considering the financial gain. Finally it shook the bulbous head slightly. "I would make enemies of the Empire. By selling them, I stay neutral. Can you buy them?" He had a stubborn pout in his voice, and an attitude that he was repeating what he'd heard other hutt's words. Young, Anakin realized. Rotta was trying to play the full grown hutt but didn't have the maturity to pull it off.

Ahsoka frowned. "The Republic's money is tied up in war."

"I know that your Republic will make things hard for us hutt's to do business."

"Illegal business. Immoral business, like slavery. There are plenty of legitimate ones."

The hutt snorted. "Not as profitable. And I do not forget it is your allies that killed my Father." Rotta's eyes gleamed suddenly. "There is one thing I will trade your people for."

Anakin held his breath, which had the side benefit of blocking the stench. He could feel an ominous danger in the hutt's words.

"Tell them I will trade your people for the ones who killed my father. The princess, Skywalker, Solo and the wookiee."

Anakin ground his teeth at the obvious deal breaker. He could imagine what cruelty the hutt had in mind for his family. Any sympathy for it's youth vanished.

"We can't do that."

"Then I will keep these slaves! Go!" The hutt ran a tongue over it's lips, but it was an uncertain gesture. "Before I decide you should join them."

Ahsoka stormed out. Anakin could feel her wrestling with outrage. Her fists were clenched as he moved in as if to escort her. A quick Force check revealed no-one near. She glanced aside at him as he casually and as they passed through a shadow, traded the innocuous bag for the one with the training sabers. Her satchel was very light. "Took the cash, I take it?"

"Of course they did. Fee for an audience." She nodded. She stepped out into the night and he stopped at the door, sucking in deep breaths of clean desert air. Then he had to turn back to the shadows.

Mirax was next up. "I need to buy a few slaves for a big operation." She said. She'd already impressed the hutt with her credentials.

"You can select from our dungeon if you are willing to pay the price."

"Dungeon? Really, Rotta, for the kind of prices you want, I want to inspect them outside in the light to choose."

The young hutt glowered at her.

"What? You can't keep a few slaves under control right by your own front door?"

"Of course I can! It is inconvenient."

"Why? It's not like a powerful young hutt like you is doing the guard duty."

"I have people looking into buying them already." He lied.

She put her hands on her hips. "The whole lot? You know, you act like your afraid of something. You worried about a rescue? Do their people know who took them?"

"No." The hutt lied again. "I have no fears of petty human sympathizers and the anti slave rabble. Fine. Inspect the merchandise. They will be brought out under guard. But take care, smuggler. If you twitch wrong and try and steal them, I will make you a slave with them!"

_to be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

It was dawn and the first sun was just creeping above the sands. The hutt's henchman brought out six of the prisoners.

"I was told I'd have a bigger selection."

"Select from these." The rodian major domo snorted. "Then we return the rest and bring more up."

Anakin, hovering inside the door, winced. Of course there would be a hitch. When did plans ever work out right? He caught Mirax's eye and nodded. Hopefully she could drag out the inspection. He hurried back in, making his way to the dungeon. The rest of the group, including the togrutan and Rei Soffran were all in one cell. Only Soffran was standing.

Hi chuba da naga? The dug guard challenged.

Anakin put all his power into the Force suggestion. "Chuba! Tee-tocky Yatuka bu shag."

Fortunately, the dug guard, while cruel, did not have the strong will that would reject the Force suggestion that Rotta wanted these slaves now. He just cursed and motioned the prisoners out. "Bsha! Bona nai kachu ootman shag! Hay lapa no ya! Hay lapa no ya!"

" Rei Soffran was staring at the door, eyes roving the guards and landing on Anakin. Anakin gave him a gentle nudge with the Force and a slight shake of the head. Don't.

The man's eyes turned away. As they escorted the group to the entrance, Anakin kept alert for any further obstacles. So close, yet still so far to go...he moved lightly alongside Soffran, and without looking, casually slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the lightsaber, sliding it gently into his hand. The other's eyes slid to meet his. Anakin motioned to the weapon, then to the others, then at the ground and outside. The he quickly lengthened stride. They were mere feet from the entrance when a cry came from behind.

"Stop! Rotta's orders..."

"Rotta's orders changed." Anakin said, focusing the Force. Then he cursed inwardly as the hutt himself glided out.

"I did not change my orders...who are you?"

Anakin gave Soffran a nudge and sent a massive Force wind to slam the surrounding guards into the walls. "Run."

Soffran and the others didn't hesitate. Soffran's lightsaber ignited but it slower than Anakin's blue blade, which was between the hutt and the others. "Back off Rotta. Don't make us hurt you."

The hutt was enraged. He was yelling out orders but Anakin clenched his hand and crushed his comlink, another hand sweep sent his translator droid flying and knocked it offline.

The party burst outside as Anakin yelled, "Weapons! Sand!"

Mirax kneeled, hand sinking into the sand where a handkerchief had been dropped, marking the first one. She pulled it up and tossed it to the nearest initate, the other hand on her blaster. The others took the cue and reached into the Force and yanked the training sabers up, now that they knew what to look for. Blaster fire pinged off the weapons, but the guard skiffs were inching them to the door. Anakin reached into the Force and triggered the hatch. It started to close and he slammed his blade into the controls. It started to drop and he barely leaped out in time. Weapons were up but the enemy was closing in until the blaster fire resounded behind and around them. Two X-Wings thundered overhead, blasting around at the guards. Sand, metal, fire and organic material flew everywhere. In the chaos and opening appeared with Ahsoka waving her lightsaber urging them on. The group bolted for the escape route. Four lightsabers hummed now on the outer edges of the group. Luke and Ahsoka, Anakin and Soffran. Training sabers inside the ring did lest damage but still prevented them from taking any hits. The guards in chaos kept trying to run after them, getting blasted or maimed and found they couldn't retreat into the palace and the palace couldn't send reinforcements.

The Pulsar Skate lowered to the ground nearby, followed by Anakin's ship. Barinak peered out of the hatch. "Hurry!"

They divided up, charging onto the two ships, which lifted off immediately. Anakin darted to the helm relieving Hobbie Klivian. "Next stop, your fighter."

"I just hope it's still in one piece!"

A quick touch down revealed the X-Wings were in one piece, but hovering due to a crowd of jawas trying to climb up and reach. A few laser blasts into the crowd scattered them but left them uninjured. Hobbie charged for his and Wedge bolted from the Pulsar Skate, followed by the rest of the squadron that had been blasting from the ground. They leaped into cockpits as soon as they touched ground and took to the air again.

Anakin cast a last glance at Tatooine as the gunned it for space. It was a safe bet that Rotta had people outside...sure enough, two pirates ships appeared, firing. Anakin ducked and dodged, rolling and Ahsoka grabbed the guns and fired back. "Hey, these are really hard to maneuver."

"That's an improvement. When I got the ship they wouldn't maneuver at all, or fire...good shot!"

Ahsoka had blasted one right in the enemy's top cannon and it exploded, backfiring into the ship and sending it spiraling.

Anakin's fingers found the hyperdrive lever. He glanced at the Pulsar Skate and X-Wings. The Skate was keeping pace, the X-Wings were mixing it up with the pirate ships but having no trouble. He felt Luke's touch in the Force. "Time to fly." He turned away from Tatooine and with a silent farewell to old friends, hit the hyperdrive.

Balinak was eagerly chattering to his friends, all of whom were overjoyed to find him alive. Jobee and flung his arms around Ahsoka with joy. The young togrutan that had been with Balinak was the first to notice Anakin when he entered. No, he realized. Rei Soffran had already been staring at the hatch. The crowd grew quiet and Anakin flushed. "Next stop the Alliance base." He said. "Unless anyone needs medical attention right away, we can divert."

"We are all well enough to wait. We are mostly just bruised and hungry."

"Oh! Of course, let's hit the galley." Ahsoka said, recognizing Anakin's discomfort. The initiates eagerly started to follow. The younger togrutan hesitated as Rei Soffran didn't move. He nodded to her. "Go on, Ashla. I will only be a moment."

Anakin did not especially want to talk to Rei Soffran. He didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"So, out of all that was lost, you survive."

"And a few others. Obi-Wan, for instance."  
"We missed an entire war."  
"More than one." Anakin's eyes shifted past him. "Your initiates can bring new hope to the Jedi."

"They did not have the opportunity to become padawans."

"You'll find...the Jedi have to adapt. There are too few for the standard master padawan training methods. And if we wait...well, with so few left, it would still be easy to finish the job."

"So you bypass the safeties and hurry the knowledge."

Anakin sighed. "To an extent. But as the Alliance gains ground, we should be able to shift back to safer methods. You should talk to Obi-Wan. I haven't asked him for all his plans."

"You are hiding something, Anakin Skywalker. Your mental shields are impressive but doubt leaks out. You keep a terrible secret. You radiate guilt."

Anakin's eyes met his. "You can ask Obi-Wan about that too. It's no longer a secret I bear alone. And revealing it will affect more than me."

"I do thank you for the rescue." Rei Soffran said slowly.

"Anytime." Anakin replied. The way the Jedi looked at him told him the man sensed his driving need to make up for his mistakes. He was relieved when Soffran joined the other five in the galley area. He sighed. It was probably inevitable that Soffran would board this ship, not the Skate. But he'd have felt better not having to wonder if his past life would be revealed mid journey.

Ahsoka paused at the cockpit later. "They want to know what happened."

"Story telling time." Anakin noted.

"Mmhhmm. You do realize we just made another hutt an enemy?"

"Yes."

"He'll be embarrassed. I really got the idea he was a little kid trying to fill dad's shoes."

"If his dad had shoes."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well. He is a little kid in hutt terms. Surprised Gorga left him alone. Then again, there's no accounting for hutt's behavior."

"I know they are usually loyal to their own. But still. Zorba tried a power grab to block Rotta's inheritance. I wonder if Gorga is after the same?"

"I don't know. I can't honestly see how one is all that different from another."  
"They don't fit our morale code."

"Even as...well, even back when I was lost, they didn't fit my morale code."

They all needed first aid.

It was inevitable that a brief history of what the Jedi Master and initiates had missed while marooned be first on the agenda. Anakin left it largely to Ahsoka and the ships databanks to fill them in. But he had to keep doing relaxation exercises to counter the anxiety he felt as she filled them in on Order 66.

Knowing Rei Soffran was occupied listening with the rest of them, he took the opportunity to call ahead.

He felt a wave of conflicted relief when Padme answered. "Hey, Obi-Wan is training Leia. How did it go?"

"We've got them."

"Don't sound so enthused." The miniature holo Padme said, surprised by his attitude.

He glanced over his shoulder. "It's just...Ahsoka's filling them in on what they missed. Awkward."

"I can imagine how this Jedi Master will take the news of where you've been and that your married."

"I'll admit I'd be more comfortable if he'd ridden back on the Pulsar Skate."

"He's still a Jedi. Isn't he? I won't be a problem even if..., well, if." She finished, leaving his shadow unspoken.

"Guess not. Oh, and did I mention the little baby hutt we rescued is now a big toddler hutt, basically spoiled rotten."

"Oh. Wonderful. Is he? Did you?"

"He's probably back there throwing a temper tantrum."

Padme smiled.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Hurry home."

"Believe me, I'm hurrying." He shook himself lightly. "It'll take weeks to get all the sand out of my clothes!"

He felt a flicker of warning from the rear compartment. Ahsoka was coming up on the part that troubled him. "I better go. She's getting to the really bad part."  
"Love you, Ani."  
"You too." He reluctantly disconnected.

Finally Ashla asked, "But how did they get in the temple? How did they get past the guards?"

"How could this Darth Vader get that close, unless he was someone they knew and trusted? Surely even the clones they worked with weren't allowed in the temple?"

Ahsoka hesitated. "You'll have ask Obi-Wan. I wasn't there. I'd left the Order."

Anakin closed his eyes, promising himself to thank her later for the diversion. His guilt and shame were clawing at his insides and the faces of the youngling...some the same age these initiates would've been, flashed through his mind.

Jobee's jaw hung open. "You left the Order?"  
"I thought you were Master Skywalker's padawan?" Balinak asked.

"There was much dissent and conflict even among the jedi about the war. One day someone bombed the temple and I was framed for the crime. The military wanted to try me for treason and they couldn't unless the Jedi cast me out." Her voice was tight and Anakin swallowed as he realized how much it hurt her to remember. And she was doing it to protect him.

"They gave a cursory investigation but the council agreed. Anakin proved I was innocent, he caught Barriss Offee with proof she was the one who betrayed me."

Voices murmured at this.

"But they wouldn't take you back?"

"I wouldn't take them back." Ahsoka replied. "Anakin wanted me back, and for him I would've done it. But I couldn't deal with the Council. They gave me no chance to clear myself and no apology could undo that betrayal. They were my family, and they cast me aside for political expedience. So I lost faith in them and left. I didn't return to the Jedi until I ran into Obi-Wan, and he was one of the only survivors. He encouraged me to help rebuild the order. It's time to put our past mistakes behind us, and learn to adapt. Some things in the code can't be changed, or adapted. But in other areas we have to learn to flex. Or the Sith will win, just because there aren't enough of us left to carry on."

Anakin had been leaning, back to the crew quarters on the bulkhead. He turned away and started as Rei Soffran appeared behind him, staring.

"A word?"

Reluctant, Anakin nodded. Heading back to the cockpit, he sat down, pretending to look at the engine readouts.

"Skywalker."

Anakin reluctantly looked up, noting that few called him that anymore.

"You were there. When the temple was attacked. I felt your reaction."  
"It's a bad memory." Anakin replied, wincing internally. It was a mastery of understatement.

"I would think so." The silver eyes bored into his. "And your responsibility. You led them into the temple."

Anakin went cold inside.

"What would make you think that?"

"You radiate more than grief. You radiate shame and guilt and self anger. The dark side circles you seeking entrance."

Anakin was silent.

"Darth Vader hunted and slayed the Jedi. He was a Sith, if Palpatine was the Master he became an apprentice." Rei's voice was firm. "And Palpatine always had a keen interest in you."

Anakin still said nothing. He was too busy controlling his twisting emotions, even if he'd known what to say.

"Have you nothing to say? No denials? No challenge?"

"Nothing comes to mind."  
"Not even a denial."

Anakin stared into the silver gray eyes. "Master Yoda once told me, that if you look back, you lose your place on the path. You can't change yesterday...however much one wishes they could."

Rei Soffran stared hard at him. "I very much look forward to speaking with Obi-Wan."

Anakin's eyes dropped at last. "ETA...eight hours. The Pulsar Skate and the X-Wings will probably beat us there."

Rei Soffran nodded and strode off. But Anakin could sense he never entirely took his attention off him. Anakin put his elbows on the console and buried his face in his hands. Why couldn't the Jedi Master have flown back in the Pulsar Skate?

_to be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin practically ran down the ramp. Being so close to Rei Soffran after the man's observation had made him claustrophobic. Fresh air greeted him along with an ocean breeze. Thunderheads rolled out over the water. Obi-Wan was waiting some distance away. Anakin grabbed him in a swift embrace before just as quickly stepping back.

"Rough trip? Or rough vacation?" The old man's grey eyebrows lifted.

"Mostly the trip. Before that there were just a few rough spots. But the trip..." He shook his head. "He's on to me, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was telling what happened, she avoided the details. But my emotions were strong and he's onto me."

"Well. He did have to be told eventually."

"I would've preferred it where I had room to let him get used to the idea." His blue eyes were sad. They widened suddenly.

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Padme. "Go. You can fill me in later."

Anakin looked back at him, uncertain.

"Really. Go."

"Thanks." Anakin ran toward her as Rei Soffran and the others came down the ramp.

The twilek calmly observed, "I see you never broke him of affectionate displays."

"Oh, he grew out of it some. Then he grew back in." Obi-Wan did not add that he was glad of it.

Rei Soffran's eyes were on Anakin as he swept Padme in a hug and buried his face in her hair. "Quite a greeting." His eyes widened and lekku twitched.

"They're married. Have been since he was my padawan."

Soffran looked sharply at him.

"We have much to discuss."

"So I see."

* * *

"How was it?" Padme asked, "I wish I could've gone with you."

"To Tatooine? Sand, sand people, hutts...more sand."

"And you meeting old friends, and finding more about Luke's upbringing?"

"How did you know that?"

"Educated guess. Anyway, sand can be easier to deal with than politics and people pushing for their own planet's agenda being first in line for the new government."

"Oh." Anakin winced. "Is this going to be any better than the government Palpatine corrupted?"  
"It will be. It has to be. But we have to figure out how the Jedi fit in too. I know Obi-Wan doesn't want to fall into the same trap as before."

"Failing to investigate where we should because some politician pulled strings?"

"Well. In part." Her brown eyes slid passed him to the new group of Jedi passing.

"Of course, first we need enough Jedi to help. Think the former initiates will be okay with finishing their training?"

"They're mainly leaning on Soffran. He's been their leader for years."

"How's he feeling about the changes?"

Anakin glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know. I got a definite sense of shock when he saw us together. In the old days an initiate wouldn't have a chance to be trained at this age. And he wasn't there to see the gradual changes during the Clone Wars. I get a feeling Luke is going to get grilled."

"He'll win him over."

Leia called her on the comlink then, looking for help finding quarters for them all. Padme kissed him and left with an "I'll see you, later."

Rei Soffran found Anakin a few moments later, strolling along the hillside. Anakin immediately felt the air thicken around him and an urge to retreat.

"I have a question for you, Anakin."

"Fire ahead." Anakin replied, reluctantly.

For a very long moment, the Jedi Master just stared into the distance. Finally he turned to him. "When faced with a terrible choice between doing the right thing...for the Republic, the Force, the Jedi or saving your family, which would you choose? Now. Today."

Anakin hesitated, squirming internally and fighting the resentment that rose at the question. The man had a right to ask, under the circumstances. "I'd choose the former because they would want me too. If I love them I care about what they want, not just what I want for them."

"Ah. A good answer. But what if those you love would not want it so?"

"It's a moot point. They do."

"But it will not be so for others. Your son has attachments. Your daughter as well. If and when we accept new Jedi for training, and they have the attachments, they will face this question too."

Anakin was silent. His eyes were on the rippling grass, but he kept glancing at the twilek.

"If you are accepted back as a Jedi due to sheer need, then either you come with attachments or not at all, correct?"

"I need them." Anakin replied, a touch coolly.

"So. Are you the exception? The only one allowed? If so, that seems to reward you for your failure. It gives you what you want."

"I'd say it should be allowed to everyone. Attachments are a strength as well as a weakness in the wrong hands."

"Which brings us back to the original question. What if there family is not like yours and would ask, demand, or hope for things that are against are code, or the greater good? What if this attached Jedi must choose between them? How will people accept their neutrality if they know they also have these biases?"

"I expect you wouldn't send them into that situation where it was challenged. But if you don't have to make that choice, choosing between the greater good or your family, then how will you know what you are asking of others? I heard a lot of that complaint, that the reason the public turned on the Jedi is because we were perceived as isolated. Disconnected from the wants and needs of society. I've never been one to ask more of others than I demand of myself. Sometimes that's too much, even for me. But if you don't understand what your asking, how can they trust you to know what's best or that you care about the personal consequences they'll face? I've learned more about discernment and strength in adversity from my family than I ever did from the Jedi."

Rei considered this answer carefully.

"There is wisdom in this." He acknowledged "Which perhaps we failed to take into account. But you say you 'need' them. And if the worst should happen and they not be there?"  
Anakin closed his eyes, denying the thought. Then he opened them. "I know now that they'll always be there. I've seen Qui-Gon since he crossed over. So has Obi-Wan, lest you think I was hallucinating. I know those who went before are there. And I know even if it hurts like blazes, that they are still found in unexpected places. When I thought my wife dead I found her in my son and daughter. When I look for them I see them in the legacy they've already established. It's not easy. But I can do it."

Master Soffran nodded slowly as he turned and walked away. "I hope so, for all our sakes."

Luke showed the Jedi initiates around the base. He hardly had a chance to ask them any questions. They were busy hitting him with an unending stream of questions. They didn't limit it to questions about the base or Alliance. They were fascinated by the way he was trained.

"So, you were an adult before you even started training?'

"Yes. Never even thought about it before then. I didn't even know I had the potential."

"And trained by Master Yoda...he taught our clan, when we were younglings. But it had been years since he took a real padawan of his own!" Ashla was intrigued.

Luke finally passed his Father standing, legs slightly spread, looking down over the water on his favorite place to meditate. Anakin glanced back at the chatter. He gave Luke an amused, half smile. Luke's eyes were wide and he glanced back. He didn't need to say what he was thinking. Luke was finally realizing how unusual his training had been.

"Help." Luke mouthed.

Anakin just smirked knowingly at him. Luke and the group had passed on route to tour the med center when another figure joined them. Rei Soffran, moving to the front and joining in the grilling. Obi-Wan, who had been walking with them, continued on the path and joined Anakin.

"Luke is getting an education just from the questions." Anakin observed.  
"And Master Soffran is trying to fathom Luke managed to gain such skill in such a short amount of time as well. I think he's going to want to give him a try out."

"I don't doubt Luke will do fine."  
Obi-Wan studied him. "He does know the truth."  
"He figured that out pretty darn fast." Anakin acknowledged.

"Your guilt and shame gave it away." Kenobi said softly.

Anakin sighed. "Guess I need to work on that emotional shielding some more."

"You should always be working on that. It's always been your weak point. There still might be those out there that would use it against you."  
"I know." Anakin's eyes sparkled. "That why you kept that trunk a secret?"

"Trunk?"

"That trunk with lightsaber parts, padawan journals, a river stone, padawan beads..."

"You dug through that?"

"You didn't tell me not too. And Luke's been through it."  
"I told Luke to go through it."  
"Ahsoka didn't think you'd mind, said we may as well see if you might want us to bring it back." Anakin's eyes were bright. "Then we found out what was in it." He paused. "I'm not the only sentimentalist around. I'm sorry that's all you had left of the good times."

"Well. A padawan journal can help future learners realize what their predecessors struggled with. Not a bad idea of Knights either." Obi-Wan laid his hand on his shoulder. "Learn anything new you might want to add?"

"Maybe. And maybe relearned some things too."

"Such as?"

"Did you know Qui-Gon sent Mom a torbel lens?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "No."

"That's what I thought. They tricked Watto into trading her freedom for it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It does sound like something he would do. Give her the means to help herself."

Anakin stared at the ocean. "I don't really think keeping me from her, denying the contact, was a great decision on the part of the Jedi. No matter how normal. It seems to me, she was the one to teach me about how to let go. She was brave enough to let me go off into the unknown. She was so strong. She had faith in me and I guess in Qui-Gon. I guess...I need to learn that. To trust enough to let go." He paused. "She told about the ups and downs of life on the farm, even mistakes she made that really caused set backs. She didn't know anything about moisture farming. They always forgave and worked things out. They faced bad crops, equipment malfunctions and no money and they always kept faith in each other. I'm sorry now that I never got to know them. I guess now I see why Luke turned out so well. It wasn't just your training, or even Yoda's, as good as that was. That kind of life taught him how to forge ahead no matter what catastrophe struck."  
"I'll grant you, there are moments when I've glimpsed a scared little boy in you. And I knew that was a leftover of your slavery. I am sorry I never knew quite how to break through and help you heal that part of you."

"Luke didn't always get on with him, did he? Owen?"

Kenobi shook his head. "Owen was a survivor, a hard practical worker in a tough environment. Luke is an idealist and dreamer, like you and Padme."

"It's hard to keep faith in the Force, in people...when you've seen so much horror. And we aren't always appreciated even when we succeed."

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded. "We need to practice searching for the light. And if we aren't appreciated...well, we're fighting for the right of people like Owen and Beru to have that chance."

"And people like Mom. When we can't find it...that's when we have to be the light." Anakin smiled.

A cool breeze blew off the water and light glinted off his blue eyes. Obi-Wan smiled back and stood beside him. There was no need, now to meditate alone. And there was plenty of view to share.

_the end_

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Want more? Working on a sequel tentatively titled: Empire's Revenge,_

_~ Anakin's defection benefited the Alliance. But not all are pleased with the arrangement, not all understand what Palpatine's Sith abilities implied. The new mastermind in the Empire plans to use this to shatter the fragile bonds Anakin has built, demoralize his friends and weaken the Jedi._


End file.
